Rose Under A Blue Moon
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: An unexpected love between mortal and immortal leads to a heated rivalry between Amy Rose and...Dark Gaia?
1. Chapter 1

In the center of the Earth, there rests two powerful beings. Light Gaia and his older sister Dark Gaia. Although they're considered enemies, the two get along like brother and sister. That's because they _are_ brother and sister. Light Gaia represents day, and Dark Gaia represents night.  
>Being Gods, the Gaian twins could transform into Mobians, Dark Gaia was a lilac purple anthropomorphic hedgehog, and Light Gaia, also known as Chip, looked like a chihuahua with wings.<p>

Dark Gaia had wavy lilic hair flowing down her back. Although she was a hedgehog, she didn't have quills. Her eyes were lime green, and they somewhat connected near the bridge of her nose. Her muzzle, surprisingly, was a light tan. Her arms were also lilic, and she wore light purple gloves. Her belly was beige, and she had surprisingly large breasts. Since she didn't know anything about cup sizes, they looked like a Triple D. To cover up her womanliness, she wore a light purple shirt that clashed with her fur. She had black jeans and light purple shoes that resemble Sonic the Hedgehog's. You could say that she has an obsession with purple, but that's just her. In addition, she had a white necklace that looked like Chip's before he gave it to Sonic. It was black as night, and had a glowing purple orb in the middle.

Light Gaia, better known as Chip, was a fairy. Despite his small stature, he's very powerful. He was burgundy in fur color, He had bronze eyes, but they looked green or gold. He had a white muzzle, white paws that resemble cat paws, a white belly, a white tuft of hair on top of his head, a white tail that looked like a rabbit tail, and the inside of his large ears were also white. His nose was small and triangular. He wore no clothes, but the power of video game logic hidden his….godliness. They were both sitting on a rock bed, watching the lava flow.

Dark Gaia's PoV

I was sitting on a rock bed with my little brother Light Gaia. We were watching the lava flow for what seemed like one hundred years! I was _so_ bored. The only reason why I break the Earth is because I'm very,_ very_, _VERY_ bored! I envied Light Gaia so much. He can go to the mortal world freely, and I can't! I released a heavy sigh of boredom. "I'm bored, Light. What can we do?" I stated. "We can go to the mortal world, and visit Sonic." he cheerfully suggested. Sonic….That blue hedgehog! I hate him _so_ much! Why would Light suggest visiting _him_after he gave Light that ridiculous nickname! Dip, was it? No…Chip. Yes, that's it. "Er…Let's not. My eyes still hurt." I said nervously. I rubbed them a little to sooth the pain. Stupid hedgehog….did he have to ram into my eyes while in his Super status? "You're still mad at him?" Light asked carefully.

"Of course I'm still mad at him! He rammed into my eyes!" I snapped. Light backed away in fear. I couldn't blame him. My true form could make anyone wet themselves. "I'm sorry, Light. It's just that…that fat guy was controlling me. I had no control over myself and my actions. He made me bend against my will." I said sadly. My voice was breaking up, and tears were running down my cheeks, dropping into the firry abyss and fizzling out. "It's okay, sis. You had no control. It wasn't you. It was Eggman." Light tried to console me, and it somewhat worked.  
>"How? How could you say that? I split the world too early! It wasn't the fat guy who did it. It was me…It's all my fault." I cried. "Dark…I'm sorry for bringing it up." Light mumbled apologetically, but it was audible. "It's okay, Light. It's not your fault." I whispered.<p>

"Er…Dark?" Light said nervously. "Yes, Light? What is it? Do you have to go pee in the lava?" I asked. "Is it okay if I invited a friend of mine?" Light said cautiously. "Is it Sonic? Tel him I'm not home." I snarled through clenched teeth. "N-N-No. It's definitely not Sonic! It's someone else." Light stuttered. "Oh? Who is she? What's her name? Have you been going out? Ooh…wait until the Chaos Council hears about this!" I teased. Light turned very red. "Her name is Skittles. She's a Mobain Cat. Alright, Skittles, you can come out now!" Light explained.

"Finally! It's about time!" a feminine voice rang. A electric blue Mobian Cat walked out of her hiding place, which was a rock pillar, and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Skittles. Skittles the Cat." Skittles chirped. Her fur turned yellow. Not the sick yellow - the happy yellow. She took both my hands and started shaking them excitedly. "Nice to meet you." I managed to say, but it was wobbly and shaky because I was being shaken. Skittles had electric blue fur with neon pink stripes. Her eyes were lime green like mine, and she had a bushy tail, almost like those fancy cats. She was almost as tall as I am, but not quite. "Can you please stop shaking me?" I asked politely. She turned pink. Literally. "Oops. Sorry." she squealed as her fur turned back to normal.

"That's okay. So, how long have you known my little brother Light Gaia?" I asked. Her fur turned white. "Huh? Light Gaia? I thought his name was Chip." Skittles asked to herself. "Oh! How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dark Gaia, Light Gaia's older sister. Pleased to meet you." I stated. "Charmed." Skittles smiled. Her fur suddenly turned gold, and her stomach rumbled. She giggled nervously. "Oops. Must be getting hungry. Got something to chow down on?" she asked. "No, but I think Light can get us something to eat. Light, can you go to the mortal world and fetch us some food?" I asked sweetly. "Okay. What can I get you two?" he asked while get a notebook out of nowhere. "Bring me some dumplings and rice balls from Chun-Nan. Ooh, and get some chow mien and soy sauce." I added. "I'll have some pasta from Spagonia, and a coconut drink from Adabat." Skittles chirped. "Okay, I'm out!" Light exclaimed. And with that, he teleported away. Skittles fur turned white again. "I'm bored. Is there anything to do around here?" she asked. "Sorry. Nothing to do here." I stated in a matter of fact manner. "Oh. Okay. I'll follow Chip - I mean - Light Gaia." she said glumly. I can't blame her. It _is _very boring in here. "This could be the start of a lovely friendship…" I mused.

A/N: Skittles the Cat belongs to KissableSkittles. Used with permission. I only own Dark Gaia's female form. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor do I plan to. See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. I decided to continue this. It'll be difficult, but I'll try.

_**That Guy: Of course I remember. Thanks for liking this story. Nice rhyming! :D I hope you can get an account.**_

Miley: Without further ado, let's continue!

Dark Gaia's PoV

Skittles left the center of the Earth after we ate. Apparently, she followed Light Gaia to Chun-Nan, got our food, had lunch in the Earth's flaming core with me, and left. It's been a day since she left. I was in a cheerier mood today, so I decided to train. I destroyed a rock pillar with a purple energy blast, and Light Gaia came flying in. He looked like he was flying a marathon.

"Light, what's wrong?" I asked. "D…D-Dark…I invited someone over today, but it's someone you hate." Light explained between gaps of air and pants. "WHAT! Who did you invite?" I shouted. Light was too tired to recoil in fear. "Sonic…You know…The big blue -" Light began to say, but cut him off. "Hedgehog…" I snarled. I was so angry; I wanted to transform into my deity form and brutally kick Sonic's blue spiky butt!

I heard soft footsteps getting louder and louder. "Hey, Chip! Wait up! You in here?" rang Sonic's cocky voice. But there was something different about it. It was deeper. Cocky, still, but deeper. I saw the blue blur himself walk in casually like he owned this place. How dare he! Of course, he still looked the same, but his quills were slightly longer, and they were a darker blue. His emerald eyes sparkled in the lava's orange flame glow. He looked so handsome. Whoa! Where did_ that_come from? A lock of my hair turned into a tentacle, and it charged at the blue speed demon at my command. "Whoa! The only one with purple tentacles is Dark Gaia! Where is he? Oh! Hi, Chip! Who's the girl?" he added teasingly. "You're looking at Dark Gaia, you blue rat!" I shouted. My purple tentacle coiled around Sonic, beginning to choke him. "Ack! I'm sorry! Let me go! I have a wife and three kids!" Sonic managed to sputter out. Pathetic. That last sentence was an obvious lie. I started suffocating Sonic until he was blue in the face. "Sis, stop! Are you crazy?" Light shouted. His hand glowed an unearthly white, and the tentacle released Sonic, turning the tentacle back into a lock of hair.

"Thanks, Chip. That's twice you saved my life." Sonic commented while gasping for air. He turned his head towards me. "What the heck is your problem! Who are you?" Sonic yelled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sonic?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Sonic gasped. I don't know if he gasped in shock, or if he was gasping for air. "Oh, Sonic, don't you remember? You rammed into my eyes when you were Super Sonic." I explained harshly. "D-Dark Gaia? Is that you? You're a girl?" Sonic breathed. "Well, of course I'm a girl. So is Chaos! Do I look like I have the male genitalia?" I screeched. "Whoa, geez. Someone's touchy." Sonic muttered while putting his arms up apologetically.

"So, what do you want, Sea Breeze?" I asked. "Geez, nothing. Just wanted to visit and chat. Seeing as I'm a little unwanted…" Sonic trailed off in his sentence, leaving me a pang of guilt. "Sorry for being mean to you like that, S-Sonic." I whispered. "That's alright. So, how are your eyes holding up?" he asked. "Please don't bring that up. To answer your question, they're holding up just fine." I said calmly. "is there anything to do around here?" Sonic inquired. "No. Not really. It's very boring around here." I said casually. "Hmm…Well, I'm going around the world again. From Apotos to Empire City. Wanna come with me?" Sonic offered. "S-Sure. I'd like that. I haven't seen the outside world, so this'll be fun." I chirped. "Great! It'lll be like a date." Sonic said excitedly. "A d-date? I never heard of that. W-What's a date? I know about the fruit and a date in time, but I puzzled on how you're using it." I added. Sonic's muzzle turned red. "Err…I'll explain later. C'mon! Let's go!" he added to hide his embarrassment. "A date, huh? This can get a little interesting." I mused.

A/N: So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Oh! For dramatic effect, play Rowdy Rumble from Kingdom Hearts at the choking scene. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright! Time for Sonic and Dark Gaia to go on a world-wide date.

_**PenFullofChaos819: You read my mind! XD Of course I'll add Amy Rose. That'll cause some friction between Sonic and Dark Gaia.**_

Dark Gaia's PoV

"So, where should we go, Sonic?" I asked. Sonic closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm….Let's go to Apotos first, then Spagonia for some dinner. Besides, I have to visit Professor Pickle." Sonic said enthusiastically. I burst out laughing. Professor _Pickle_? What kind of a name was_ that_? My laughter slowed down to a giggle, and stopped slowly. I had a sudden thought of an actual pickle, in a lab coat with a white mustache, teaching a class of students. I burst out laughing again. I was laughing so hard, I had tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. Sonic was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for my laughing spree to end. My laughter gradually stopped. "Ahh…Okay, let's go!" I squealed. I grabbed Sonic's right hand with mine, and we teleported to Apotos in a purple light.

"Okay, Dark Gaia, we're here!" Sonic exclaimed. I looked at my surroundings. Everything was so beautiful. There were small white villas, and a couple of huge windmills. To my left, the was an ice cream stand. There was an obese man with a black mustache selling…well…ice cream. To my right, there were more villas. I gasped when I saw what was in front of me. There was a sparkling blue ocean - shimmering as the sunlight danced across it's surface. "Wow…It's so beautiful!" I breathed. Sonic went up to the man and started a conversation. "Hey, Sonic! How've you been?" the ice cream man asked. "Good so far. Just went back in time with my past self, and kicked Eggman's butt. Not once, but twice!" Sonic added with a laugh. The fat ice cream merchant laughed as well. While they were talking, I walked by, and stood next to Sonic. "So, I'm assuming you want the Chocolate Chipped Sundae Supreme?" the merchant asked. "You know it! One for me, and the other -" Sonic was interrupted by the fat man. "For your girlfriend, I'm guessing? The purple hedgehog right next to you?" he teased. Both our muzzles turned a deep red. "Y-Yes." Sonic meekly said. I bowed my head in embarrassment - smiling. "Oh, Sonic. You love me, and you know it!" I giggled. Sonic's entire muzzle went as red as a cherry.

"So, Sonic, what's her name?" the obese man asked. "Well, as farfetched as it sounds…It's Dark Gaia." Sonic mumbled. The well rounded man gasped in shock. He was so surprised, that he nearly dropped the to ice cream cones he was holding. "D-D-Dark Gaia? Here? In my presence? I'm so honored to have the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and the Goddess Dark Gaia herself in front of me." the fat man exclaimed. "Well, don't be too shocked. Her little brother Light Gaia came with me before, remember?" Sonic said in a matter of fact manner. At this point the fat man looked like he was going to faint. "The Gaian siblings visited my shop…I never knew…" the fat man trailed off in his sentence. He gave our ice cream, and Sonic was about to pay him. "Oh, that won't be necessary. It's on me. Oh, and, Sonic? Make sure you take her somewhere special." the mustachioed man said simply. He said the last sentence with a hint of humor. Sonic gave a nervous chuckle as he accepted the ice creams.

I looked at the frozen delicacy curiously. I slowly licked it. My, God! It was so delicious! I began to lick faster, but Sonic stopped me on the fifth lick. "Whoa! Slow down! Going fast is awesome, but if you're eating ice cream, you'll get a brain freeze." Sonic warned. "Brain freeze? What's a - OW! My head! It hurts so much!" I wailed while clutching my head. "That, Dark Gaia, is a brain freeze." Sonic said in a 'I told you so!' kind of way. I gave a small whimper of pain.

"SOOONIIIC!" squealed an obnoxious voice. From the sound of it, it belonged to a girl. A pink blur zipped by me and hugged Sonic in a bone-crushing glomp. "Ack! Amy, let go! I'm not going on a date with you!" Sonic struggled to speak, but that was all that managed to say under the pink girl's death grip. She was a sakura pink hedgehog with shoulder length quills. She had jade eyes, and a nose like Sonic's. Her muzzle wasn't beige like Sonic's, but it wasn't white as Light Gaia's. She was wearing a red headband, a knee high red dress, and red boots with w white stripe going down the middle. "Oh, Sonic, why won't you admit your undying feelings for me?" the bratty girl whined. "Because I don't have feelings for you! I have feelings for someone else!" Sonic yelled after freeing himself. "Who? Who's the man stealing slut?" Amy screamed.

"The 'man stealing slut' is right behind you." I said sarcastically at the 'man stealing slut' part. Amy turned her head at me, and screeched "What! How dare you take Sonic from me, you cock sucking, man stealing whore!" "It's not stealing, if you had him first. By the looks of it, he doesn't have a 'Property of whoever-the-hell-you-are' sign in his back. I got to him first, therefore, he's mine." I said calmly. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Amy growled. "You heard what I said, you pink prostitute. Now leave me and Sonic ALONE!" I roared.

"Just who do you think you are? Who are you, anyway?" Amy asked in a screaming tone of voice. She angrily summoned a red and yellow hammer out of nowhere. "Ooh, a hammer. I'm _so_ scared…" my voice oozed with sarcasm. I gave a dark chuckle before declaring dramatically "I'm Dark Gaia…" Amy gasped. "You…You're the one that spilt the world in seven pieces!" Amy said accusingly. "Bearing that knowledge, imaging what I'd do to you with that much power." Amy's eyes shrunk in absolute terror. She dropped her hammer, and nearly wet her red dress. "She ran off screaming "I'll make you rue the day you stole Sonic from me!" "Dream on, bitch! Keep telling that to yourself!" I called after her. Sonic's jaw dropped so much, it left an imprint on the floor. "Wow…That was just…Wow…" was all he managed to say from shock. "Err…Let's go to Spagonia. We won't run into Amy there." Sonic said nervously. "Yes, let's. The sooner the better." I said in an eerily calm voice.

A/N: How's that? That was the reason I bumped this up to T. Do you think I should have Amy and Dark Gaia fight? Oh what am I saying? Of course they should fight! Who likes chick fights? *raises hand* Anyone else?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I'm updating today, because I'm going to a party tomorrow, and I won't have any time!

_**That Person: Awesome! You also like chick fights! Do you have any suggestions where Amy and Dark Gaia should fight?**_

Dark Gaia's PoV

"Alright, Sonic. Are you ready to go to Spagonia?" I asked. "Yeah! Just…hold on for a second…" he said hesitantly. He zipped to an alley, and I silently followed. "Yo, Gary! You there?" Sonic greeted through his cell phone. "Hey, Blue! Let me guess. You want to make a reservation to the fanciest restaurant in Spagonia?" Gary replied. "Of course! Candle lit room, the best table, you know. The good stuff." Sonic said with a wink. "Oh? What's the occasion?" Gary asked. "I'm on a date." Sonic said as if it were obvious.

"So, who is she?" Gary asked. "Are you eating something right now?" Sonic asked randomly. "No, why?" Gary replied - extremely confused. "It's Dark Gaia." Sonic's voice hinted that he was bragging. There was laughter on the other end. "You're pulling my leg, Blue! Dark Gaia? That's crazy! How could a giant Goddess be able to go on a date with _you_? She's a giant!" Gary mocked. I was so angry. How dare he mock my power to transform into a mortal! "Listen to me, and listen to me good, Gary. Dark Gaia is a Goddess. She has the power to turn herself into a Mobian Hedgehog. When I walk in with her by my side, we'll see who's laughing now." Sonic's voice dripped with venom. Whoa…I never knew he could sound so threatening….so manly….so…_sexy_.

There was an awkward silence at the other end. "Is she cute?" Gary asked curiously, hoping to break the silence. "Cute? Ha! She's drop dead gorgeous! Her flowing lilic hair is like a waterfall. Her eyes are like glowing gems." Sonic said poetically. I blushed when I heard Sonic say I was gorgeous. I mentally giggled. I heard an impressed whistle at the other end. "Wow…How big are her breasts?" Gary inquired pervertedly. "Gary! Seriously, man, not cool. Well, I'll be honest, I don't know anything about cup sizes, so I'm guessing they're a Quadruple D." Sonic said with extremely red cheeks. I looked at my breasts curiously._ Are they really that big? _I thought. I gave them a little squeeze and a jiggle. _Huh…They are pretty big. I think I should make them bigger. _I thought with a giggle.

"So, what time will you get here? It's eight at night right now, and we close at midnight." Gary asked. "Don't worry about it. I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "Alright. See ya!" Gary said cheerfully. 'See ya later!" Sonic replied with the same tone. He hung up, and zipped out the alley. I crept up behind him as silent as death. "Okay, Dark Gaia, I'm ready." Sonic called. "That depends on what you mean by "ready". Are you ready to go, or are you ready for sex?" I said playfully with a sly smile. He jumped up a foot in the air with shock and fear. "Gah! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me. Anyway, let's go." Sonic scolded.

"Hold it. I want to say something." I muttered. "Okay. Shoot." Sonic said simply. I walked closer to Sonic, and became a little nervous. "I heard everything, Sonic. So, am I really pretty?" I cut to the chase. "Err…Well, I…Oh, geez. Well, I'll admit it. You are absolutely beautiful." Sonic said nervously. "Aww…Thank you, Sonic. So, is it true that you like the size of my breasts?" I teased with a smirk. Sonic was sweating bullets, and his entire face was brick red. "I…I…Oh, God…Uh…Err…Yes?" Sonic blushed furiously as he spoke those words. I unbuttoned my seven button shirt by three buttons, giving Sonic a view of my cleavage. At this, Sonic got a nosebleed. "Just teasing, Blue Boy, C'mon! Let's go!" I squealed as I re-buttoned my shirt. Sonic was frozen in place. I snapped my fingers repeatedly in front of his face, and, eventually, he snapped out of his trance. "S-Sure. Let's go." Sonic stuttered as we teleported to Spagonia.

A/N: Okay, this is a two parter. I'll update that soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's Part 2 of Sonic's dinner date with Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia's PoV

We teleported to Spagonia in the same purple light. It was nighttime, and the full moon was out. Ahh…Nighttime. My home turf . The moonlight illuminated my hair, making it shine. I saw Sonic staring at me. I can't blame him. Nighttime is the time where I'm sexier. "C'mon, Blue. Don't keep me waiting." I said flirtatiously. "Err….Right. Let's go to the fancy restaurant ." Sonic squeaked in embarrassment. "Okay. Lead the way, you sexy blue devil." I teased.

Out the conner of my eye I saw a familiar electric blue cat. It was Skittles! "Skittles!" I called to her. "Oh my gosh! Dark Gaia! It's you!" she replied as she ran over to me. We both hugged for a few seconds, and Sonic walked by. Apparently, he recognized Skittles. She quickly took notice of Sonic's presence, and let back a few feet. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" Skittles yelled. "I'm on a date with Dark Gaia. What are _you_ doing here?" Sonic growled. "Sightseeing and shopping!" Skittles hissed. She ran off, but I gave chase. Sonic didn't bother following. "What was that all about, Skittles?" I asked. "Let's just say I don't mix well with heroes like Sonic." Skittles mumbled. At that she melted into the darkness. I could easily track her down, but I had a date to go to.

"C'mon, Blue. Let's get dinner." I simply stated. I grabbed Sonic by the wrist, and took a small burst of speed. Sonic caught up, and led me to the restaurant. Unexpectedly, the restaurant was called "Romance a la Spagonia". Sonic and I walked in, and a brown haired man droned "Ahh…Sonic the Hedghog. We were expecting you. Come in. Come in. I see there's a reservation at…table seven seven seven. This must be Dark Gaia, as I've heard from Gary. My she's lovely."

"T-Thank you, sir. I am indeed Dark Gaia." I admitted. The brown haired man gasped. "Oh dear. I suppose it was rather unwise of me to doubt you, Lady Dark Gaia." the man said in respect while bowing his head. "Your praise is unnecessary tonight. I'm here to have fun today, not to be worshipped." I spoke with authority. "Yes, madam. As you wish." the man croaked. He led us to our table. It was candle lit, and darkened to give it a romantic feel. "Wow, Blue. You outdid yourself this time." I commented. "Oh it was nothing. Really." Sonic said modestly. A pink Cat/Fox walked by, and took our orders. "What would you like, madam?" she asked. "For a start, I'd like some spaghetti for Blue Boy and I. Separately, I'd like a lasagna. Nothing to drink." I replied. "What would you like, sir?' she asked motioning to Sonic. "Err..I'd like this third thing on the left." Sonic said meekly. "Oh, give me that!" I said in aggravated tone. I snatched the menu he was holding, and looked for the food he wanted. "Pizza? Seriously, Blue?" I stated flatly. Sonic gave an embarrassed shrug. "What kind?" the Cat/Fox asked. "Pepperoni." Sonic replied. She quickly wrote everything down on her notepad, and walked off.

A few minutes later, she came back with three plates. She held two with her hands, and the other with her tail. She set them on the table and satiated. "Enjoy." with an extremely bored tone. Sonic and I started with the spaghetti. We both twirled our forks for a bit, and started eating. For some reason, one particular piece got stuck on something. Sonic felt it too. We both got closer until the point I realized that we were eating the same piece of spaghetti. Our faces were centimeters from each other. Blushing, I snipped the connection between us. "Sorry, Sonic. Keep trying." I giggled. I pushed away the plate of spaghetti, and started eating my lasagna. The beef, cheese, and some vegetables mixed with each other. It was so delicious. Sonic took a bite from his pizza. I saw him eyeing my lasagna. I cut off half my lasagna, and gave it to Sonic. "Here, Sonic, take it. I'm getting a little full." I whispered. "Thanks, Dark Gaia." Sonic whispered back. He took the piece, and slowly ate it.

After he swallowed the piece of lasagna, he shouted "Check, please!" to the waiter. The waiter gave us our bill. Our dinner came to a total of 35 Rings. Sonic got out his wallet, and took out forty Rings. "Keep the change." Sonic said happily. Sonic and I walked out, and we walked towards the pier. We sat down by the dock, watching the full moon and all its beauty. Sonic's eye's sparkled in the moonlight. Looks like I'm not the only one who looks sexy in the moonlight.

"Sonic?" I asked dreamily. "Yes?' he asked, a bit concerned. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our date." I purred in his ear. "I did too. We could go out tomorrow and meet the professor." Sonic admitted. I aligned my face with Sonic's and I smashed my lips against his. At first he was shocked, but he soon melted into my kiss, and started kissing me back. His hands ran through my hair, and I ran my hands through his quills. Our tongues wrestled with each other. We both moaned in delight. We soon separated after a full minute of kissing. Our muzzles went pink. "Wow…You're a very good kisser." Sonic commented. "So are you, handsome." I cooed. I sunk into the Earth, and blew a playful kiss to Sonic. "Until next time, my dashing blue prince." I purred.

A/N: Aww...So, how was it? Good? Bad? Cute?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You thought it was over? Yeah, I have the affect to make it look like it's ending.

_**That Gamer: What was weird about it? Was it Chapter 4? Was it the kiss scene in Chapter 5? Not necessarily…M rated fics aren't always like that. My story is somewhat of a counterexample. The only lemon in this story is going to be between Sonic and Dark Gaia. The only swearing and blood will between Amy and Dark Gaia. I'll lower it to T, but I'll warn you when the mature part starts. Ultimaximum Tomato? Where'd that come from?**_

_**PenFullofChaos819: Alright! Alright! I'll lower it to T! O_o A one night stand? I'm not going into a lemon that fast. I'm taking it nice and easy. I was just warning you for later on when it'll happen.**_

__Dark Gaia's PoV

I sunk back into the center of Earth after my date with Sonic. I've never felt so alive. It's as if the kiss awoke a more playful side to me. I felt so giddy and hyperactive. Light Gaia was waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

"So, sis, how'd it go?" he asked playfully. "It went great! No! Better than great! It was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I squealed in delight as I pulled Light Gaia into a tight hug. Unintentionally, I put his head between my breasts, so you can imagine how awkward it was for him. "Sis, can you please stop hugging me? You"re suffocating me in between your chest!" he yelled, but it was muffled due to the fact his head was buried between my lady lumps. "Sorry, Chip. Got overexcited." I said with a smile. "Chip? You never called me that before. Why now?" he asked. "There's a first time for everything." I said sweetly while patting his head.

"So, what happened? What'd ya do?" he asked. "Oh it was so romantic. First we went to Apotos, then we went to Spagonia for some dinner. After that…Ahh…We watched the moon, and kissed. It felt so good….so…magical." I explained dreamily. "O…kay. I guess. Were there amy problems?" he asked hesitantly. "Well, aside from the stalking slut, Amy Rose, no. Everything went perfectly." I snarled out the "stalking slut" part. "Wait, you know Amy?" Light asked, clearly taken aback. "I wouldn't say ''know'', per say…More like…Oh, gee, I don't know…maybe…What's the phrase I'm looking for? Oh yeah! I hate her!" I shouted in mock thought.

"W..What happened?" Light Gaia asked fearfully. "Oh, don't get me started! First, she's all like 'How dare you steal Sonic from me, you cock sucking man stealing whore!"! Then I'm like 'Back off, bitch! Sonic wasn't yours to begin with!'! Then Amy asks who I am, then I tell her, and then she says that I broke the world in pieces. So you can imagine how scared she was after I told her to imagine what I'd do to her with that much power." I ranted. I angrily punched a stalagmite, and sent it flying through the air. I waited five seconds, caught the stalagmite shard, and crushed it to dust. Light Gaia slowly backed away. "Note to self: Never make Dark Gaia angry…Ever." he muttered. "So, yeah, That's what happened." I said cheerfully, as if the rant never happened.

"You scare me sometimes, Dark Gaia, you know that?" Light Gaia squeaked in fear. "I'm naturally scary. I can make anyone wet themselves." I sated. "Except Sonic." Light pointed out. "That's because he doesn't fear me. Besides…I'll get him wet…and hard." I said with a sly smirk. "Dark…Are you implying that…No…You can't. You took an oath, swearing that you'll never have sex or get married. No matter how great the urge." Light gasped. "I'm sorry, Light. It's just that…so many years without the sexual rush takes a toll on my heat cycle. Because of the oath, I can't even pleasure myself anymore." I said wistfully. "Are you actually going to do this with Sonic? You barely got into a relationship with him, and all you're thinking about is sex? Is that how it's going to be? Just a quickie, then dump him?" Light shouted. I never knew he could shout like that.

"NO! I love him…I won't dump him. He'll be with me, so screw the oath! I don't give a damn what the Chaos Council thinks! I'm going to marry Sonic, even if we have to wait a couple of years. He'll be my immortal husband, and the Council will have to accept that! Hell, Ultima took the same oath as I did, and yet, he got married! So why can't I do the same?" I screamed. "That's because Ultima is more powerful than any of us! He can break his oaths, but we can't! So it's like a whole "You'll regret this." kind of thing." Light muttered through gritted teeth. "Whatever. I'm going to do it, and I'll take my relationship with Sonic nice and slow. Then…You know what happens." I said with determination. "I can't believe it…You're really going to break that oath. You love Sonic so much, you're going to break your oath." Light gasped in shock. "Yes, Light….and you can't stop me." I muttered.

A/N: Really dramatic, huh? What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay! Time to introduce the Mobian Gods! I'm one of them! Didn't anyone see that I was mentioned a chapter ago? Moving on…

_**That Gamer: Yes, and they're very big. They've been mentioned…six times. **_

_**Sonatchet96: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story so much. As for Dark Gaia's form…Imagine Venus the Hedgehog from Deviant Art with lilac fur. Okay. Bad example. ^_^'**_

__Dak Gaia's PoV

_Alright. This is it. It's now or never._ I thought. I walked toward a giant white castle that had a golden aura. I walked inside, and was greeted by my best friend Chaos. "Oh my gosh! Dark Gaia! You're back! Girl, you look prettier! Who are you trying to impress?" she added playfully. Chaos was a female hedgehog like me. She had flowing aqua blue hair, tan muzzle, lime green eyes like mine, a light beige tummy, aqua blue arms and legs, a small triangle nose, a big butt, although mine's bigger, and Triple D cup sized breasts. Surprisingly, she has a yellow horn on her forehead.

"N-Nobody. I just wanted to look pretty today, that's all." I stammered, blushing heavily. "Cut the act Dark Gaia. We all know you're going out with….Sonic the Hedgehog." Chaos said dreamily. "Alright! I admit it! I'm going out with Sonic!" I yelled. Chaos just squealed like a fangirl. "Is he good in bed? How long is his penis? Use any dirty tricks?" Chaos asked. My face went beet red from embarrassment. "No! We didn't have sex yet!" I shouted frantically. "But you're going to, aren't you?" Chaos asked. "Shut up, Aphrodite! I came here to see Ultima, not be questioned about my sex life with Sonic!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay. Geez, calm down. He's in his office." Chaos explained. I dashed off to the Grand Spiral Staircase. It was a big ass staircase with a trillion steps. I kid you not. It literally has one trillion steps! I ran up the first one hundred, jogged the next two hundred, walked the next four hundred, stomped the next eight hundred, crawled the next six-teen hundred, and coughed from fatigue after the next thirty-two hundred. That's sixty-three hundred in total. "Shit! How does anyone climb these fucking stairs without getting tired!" I screamed. I looked down, and I saw a spring with a yellow star on it. What the hell? I could've just jumped on it, and bounced my way to the top!

"FUUUUUUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? THERE WAS A GODDAMN SPRING ALL THIS FUCKING TIME!" I roared. I jumped off the staircase I was on, and aimed for the spring. I bounced me up five hundred stories up. If I wasn't so tired, I would've squealed "Weeeee!". I landed at the top, and I was in front of a huge golden door with three huge sevens. I knocked three times.

"WHO_ DARES _DISTURB ME!" a deep male voice bellowed. "U-Ultima. It's me. Dark Gaia." I squeaked in fear. "Come in." he said curtly. The doors swung open, and I entered. A male Fox sat on a black swivel chair. A female Fox stood next to him. "Ultima, are you okay? I asked timidly. He turned his swivel chair and faced me. He had fierce golden eyes, a white fuzzy muzzle, a white belly with chest fuzz, and a long elegant white tipped tail. The female had very similar features. She too had a fuzzy muzzle, a long tail, and a white belly, but she didn't have chest fuzz, and she had sapphire eyes, and bigger breasts than me. They were at least twice the size of mine. Ultima stood up, and angrily smacked his chair aside with his tail.

"What do you want, Dark Gaia?" he snarled. I gulped nervously. "I…Oh, I can't take it anymore! I want my oath revoked! I want to feel the sexual rush! I want to feel like a woman again!" I cried wistfully. "…I see…I, too, have felt the urge to mate…" Ultima muttered calmly. He glanced at the vixen next to him lovingly. He turned to me with a glare. "However…If you wanted your oath revoked that badly…Let me ask you this. Will you take the responsibility of raising a child, should you get pregnant?" he asked. "Yes…I will. I love Sonic, and if we have a child, I swear I will take care of it." I said calmly. "Very well…" he muttered. He extended his palm, and a gold piece of paper appeared in a flash of light. My oath. He took a gold sword, and sliced the oath in half. Ny eyes widened, and I suddenly felt wet. Oh, great. I ejaculated in my panties. "Ohh…T-Thank you, Ultima." I began to thank him, but he cut me off. "Not so fast. Before you thank me, you have to pass an initiation. Here's your test. You must survive being chased for five minutes. By Miley." he snickered. Crud. Miley, Ultima's wife, was the fastest Goddess on foot, flight, land or sea. Miley gave a little giggle. "Oh this is going to be fun…" she snickered.

A white light surrounded us both, and Miley was now a normal nonanthromorphic fox. I looked at myself, and I was a normal hedgehog, complete with quills. "What did you do, Miley?" I squeaked in fear. "Oh, this is part of the test. You have to be chased by me for five minutes as a normal hedgehog. Better run while you can." she explained. I took no hesitation, and I dashed down the stairs. Miley, although on all fours, followed in a flash. I rolled into a ball, and bounced down the lumbering staircase. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow - HOLY MOTHER OF CHAOS ON A POGOSTICK! " I squealed in pain as I bounced on every step. Miley caught up to me, and stared snapping her jaws at me. On instinct, I made my quills bristle, and fly at Miley's face. She screeched in agony. "So, you like playing dirty, don't you? If that's how it's going to be, then I have a couple of tricks of my own." Miley giggled. She started summoning fire from the ground. I dodged frantically.

A loud buzzer sounded, and Ultima's voice rang. "Your five minutes are up, Dark Gaia! You passed. Now…Go make out with your boyfriend." he grumbled the last sentence. Miley turned me and herself back to normal. Chaos and Yin giggled teasingly. I blushed a little. "Use a condom, Dark! Use a lot of dirty tricks." they called as I began to leave the castle. I turned as red as a strawberry. I started sweating buckets. I stretched my shirt collar to let out some of the heat. "Whew! It's getting hot." I mumbled. I sniffed the air, and wrinkled my nose. "Eww…Looks like I'll need a change of underwear…" I muttered.

A/N: So, how was it? Random?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I know I'm updating too fast, but school's coming back in two days, so I won't have any time. I'll try to update later chapters as soon as I can. **WARNING: This chapter has mature content and a lime.** If you don't like limes, or self pleasure, which will be in this chapter, skip ahead. I'll tell you when.

_**That Gamer: Thanks for the congrats. I don't know where you two were. **_

_**Kev5in: I'm sorry. There's a limit to how many OC's I can have in this story. With the Mobianized forms of Chaos, Yin and her brother Yang, Zone the Hedgehog, my Omega the Hedgehog, KissableSkittles' OC Skittles, Miley, myself, and Dark Gaia as a female hedgehog, this story will be crowded with OC's. I hope you don't take it too harshly.**_

__Dark Gaia's PoV

As I began to walk out the castle gates, the same smell from before wafted though the air. I turned around and thought _Ohh…I should really get a new pair of panties. Well, I'm already here so I might as well._ I took another whiff of the air, and the the smell coming from my panties got stronger. I ran to a random hedge, and took off my black jeans, revealing my lilac legs, the lower half of my beige belly, and my wet purple panties. As I took off my pants, a wave of cum gushed out my sacred purse. It dripped onto the grass. I grabbed my cooch, in an attempt to stop the flow, but it made it worse, and more cum dripped out. At this point, my panties were soaked.

(A/N: Warning: Lime up ahead!)

I quickly put on my pants, and starting doing the potty dance back inside the castle. _Arrgh! I can't take it anymore! _I thought. I ran towards my room, slammed it shut, and locked it with the plethora of locks I installed. Call me paranoid, but you should see how many locks Ultima has. Upstairs, I heard Miley moan in pleasure. "Harder! Faster, Ultima, _FASTER! _ Yes! _Yes!__** Yes! YES!**_" she moaned. I heard the very faint squeaking of their bed echoing across the castle.

(A/N: Warning: Self pleasure up ahead! Also slang terms!)

Anyway, I went to the bathroom, and picked a clean pair of lilac underwear. Blushing, I took off my pants again, and another wave of cum gushed from my honeysuckle. I slowly took off my soaked panties, revealing my wet pussy. Like I said before, I have a beige belly, but it goes up to the chest area, and down to my cha-cha.. So, yes, I have beige breasts, and a beige pussy. "Ohh, God…I feel…so wet. I shouldn't, but…so much time passed without the rush…" I mumbled.

I took off my shirt, revealing my lilac bra. I lied down on the floor, facing the wall. I spread my legs apart, and with a trembling hand, I slowly stuck my index finger and my middle finger in my dripping wet honey pot. A warm wave of pleasure washed over me. _Ohh…God! It feels so good! _I thought. I thrust my fingers in and out of my vagina, making it get wetter, and getting my fingers warm, wet, and sticky. "Ahh…Holy mother…I…I.._AHH!_" I moaned. I spread my legs wider, until my legs started shaking. I had an intense orgasm. I splattered the floor and wall. "Ooh…Ahh…Ahh…That felt so good." I panted. I cleaned myself up, and put my clothes back on.

I heard loud knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I asked in singsong voice while zipping up my pants zipper. "It's me…" growled a voiced. _Uh oh! It's Ultima! He must have heard me moaning!_ I thought in panic. "C-Come in.." I stuttered. Ultima walked in, and stared at me coldly. With a snicker he said teasingly "Couldn't control yourself?" "I couldn't take it anymore! I had to paddle my pink canoe really badly!" I squealed in fear. "Just make sure you don't go crazy, You nearly woke up half the castle." he scolded. With that, he teleported away.

A/N: Okay, this is my shortest chapter yet. As descriptive and graphic as it is, I did warn you. I'm issuing a little challenge. If you have a Deviant Art account, try to draw Dark Gaia in the form I gave her. I don't have a Deviant Art account, so on my next update, I'll give special shout out to the person who draws Dark Gaia. See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hate school so much…I have to go back tomorrow. So if I don't update like I usually do, it's either school, or I didn't get around to updating. Appearently, everyone got grossed out by the previous chapter. Don't worry. This chapter's clean…kind of. The next chapter…well, you'll see.

_**PenFullofChaos819: True..I have been focusing on Dark Gaia's body a bit too much…Chapter 7 was meant for character development…I did say Chapter 8 had a lime, but limes are implying sexual content when it doesn't really happen. Miley was just having a wet dream, that's all. For a wet dream, she can make it sound like the real thing….O.o **_

_**Kev5in: I know how you feel. Nobody accepts my OC's either. Sorry for making you feel.**_

_** Sonatchet96: I think Venus, along with Becky the Hedgehog and Ciara the Hedgehog, will cameo. They're not going to play a specific role, but they'll just be there.**_

__Dark Gaia's PoV

I woke up refreshed and happy. Normally, I wasn't a morning person, but today, I felt as happy as a clam. I got a cup of coffee with a crescent moon on it. "Morning everyone!" I chirped as I sat down on my chair which was laic and had all the moon cycles on it. "Well, if it isn't the moan heard around the world." a black fox muttered. Yang. Yang was a black furred fox with a white muzzle and a white tipped tail. He had blood red eyes, and he was normally a loner. "So, were you fantasizing about Sonic?" a white fox asked. Yin, Yang's sister. She had white fur, and a black tipped tail. Shockingly, her muzzle is also black. She had sea blue eyes, and she was very cheerful, unlike Yang. I lost my cheery mood instantly.

"Who told you!" I shouted. Chaos was whistling innocently. She was whistling the Sonic 2 boss music. "Chaos? YOU TOLD THEM?" I screamed. Everyone laughed. Even Yang. "So. how did it feel? No, wait. I bet it felt so good, you splattered the walls!" Yang smirked. Everyone howled in laughter, except Ultima and Miley. In fact, Ultima looked ticked off. He got up from his gold chair, and angrily pounded his tail on the ground. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. It was dead silent in the dining room. Despite the awkward silence, Chaos snickered. Yang began to chuckle, and as if it were a chain reaction, everyone continued mocking me with their laughter. Even Ifrit, and he's really quiet. "You guys are mean!" I whined pathetically. I walked out the castle with my head low. I gave a sad sigh. "Stupid Chaos…she just had to tell everyone." I grumbled. I made a black and purple portal appear, and I jumped in. It led me to Spagonia. I was next to the pier where Sonic and I kissed. I saw Sonic talking to a two tailed fox and a brown lynx.

"Sonic, there's no way you had your first kiss with someone else." the two tailed fox said in disbelief. "It's true, I tell ya! Why can't you believe me? I swear on my quills!" Sonic said frantically while waving his arms. While they were so busy in their conversation, I snuck up behind Sonic. "Talking about me, sweetie?" I said sweetly in Sonic's ear. He jumped up in the air, and his quills bristled in fear. He faced me with a look on his face that said "What the heck is wrong with you?". "Sorry, Sonic. I had to." I purred. I licked his cheek playfully, and he blushed a little. "Umm…Who are you?" the brown lynx and the two tailed fox said at the same time. "I should be asking the same thing to you. I'm Dark Gaia." I snapped. "I-I'm Tails." the fox squeaked. "I'm Nicole." the brown lynx said calmly. "Pleased to meet you." I chirped.

"Hey, Dark Gaia, I never got to introduce you to Professor Pickle. Wanna come?" Sonic stated. "Sure. Let's go!" I exclaimed. "For a Goddess, she's really happy." Tails commented. "Oh? Are you saying Gods can't be happy? Just look at my little brother Light Gaia." I quipped. "S-Sorry." Tails stammered in fear. "Aww…It's okay." I cooed, and started hugging Tails tightly. I let go of him after five seconds, and he was red in the face.

We were at a large building that looked like a school. "Well, here we are! Spagonia University." Sonic exclaimed. Sonic carried me bridal style, and he dashed through the door, went through a couple flights of stairs and a couple of corridors, and stopped in front of a brown door labeled _Pickle. _He put me down, and I dusted myself off. Sonic opened the door and greeted "Hiya, Pickle. How's it hanging?". There was on old man sitting at a desk eating…a cucumber sandwich?

He noticed our presence and replied "Oh! Sonic, it's good to see you again. Who's the lovely young lady next to you?" "Pickle…as crazy as it is…it's Dark Gaia. I don't think you know this, but Dark Gaia's a girl." Sonic said sheepishly. Pickle gave a chortle of delight. "Sonic, I already knew Dark Gaia was female." Pickle laughed. "You knew all this time that I was about to fight a girl? Why didn't you tell me?" Sonic asked in shock. "There was a crisis at hand. There was no time to tell you that Dark Gaia was a Goddess." Pickle explained calmly. "I'm still here, you know." I said indignantly. "Sorry, Lady Dark Gaia. Care for a sandwich?' Pickle offered. "N-No thank you, I've already eaten. " I said politely. "Pity…It's a good sandwich." Pickle commented.

Sonic and Pickle chatted for a while, and I felt a little left out. We said our goodbyes, and we left the university. Tails and Nicole were nowhere in sight. "Where'd Tails and Nicole go?" I asked. "Probably went shopping." Sonic shrugged. "Let's go shopping. I need some new clothes…and underwear." I said sheepishly. "Okay. Where to?" Sonic asked. "Any store that sell clothes, and you're coming with me." I chirped.

Sonic led me to the store, and I ran to the Women's Clothing section. I picked out a lacy lavender bra, and some silky purple panties. I picked a black lingerie, and a white bra and panties. I payed for everything, and I whispered to the clerk "Do you have any condoms?". "That depends on what kind you want. Male condoms or female condoms?" she replied. "Male condoms. Get me three. One flavored, and the other two normal." I quipped. "What's the occasion?" the clerk asked as if it were scandal worthy. "None of you business." I snapped. "Okay. That's an extra three Rings." the clerk said quickly. I payed for the condoms, and spotted Sonic. "Okay. Now that you're done, let's go to Holoska." Sonic suggested. "Sure. I hear it's beautiful this time of year." I squealed.

A/N: This is why I said "kind of" in the beginning. For mentioning condoms, and women's undergarments. Next chapter, it's going to get hot and heavy in Holoska.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains a very descriptive lemon! Read at your own risk!

_**That Gamer: What do you mean by "Beginning"?**_

_**Kev5in: Whoa! Geez, calm down. No need to get so riled up. Tell you what. I'll have your OC cameo. He'll be there, but he won't play a specific role.**_

__Dark Gaia's PoV

We teleported to Holoska via the same purple light. Geez, I should've bought a coat. It's freezing cold in Holoska. As cold as it is, it's very pretty. Snow was falling, and I stuck out my tongue in an attempt to eat it. "It melts on your tongue!" I babbled. Due to the fact that my tongue was out, my exclamation sounded funny. Sonic laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing. Nothing. It looks cute." Sonic laughed slightly.

We started having a snowball fight. I hit Sonic a few times, but he always missed me. I think he was missing on purpose. Aww…He doesn't want to see me get hurt. How sweet! I felt something cold on my face. It's a miracle…He actually hit me with a snowball. "Oh my gosh. Dark Gaia, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Sonic gasped. "I'm fine, Blue. It's just a snowball." I shrugged.

"Let's make an igloo!" I suggested. "Okay!" Sonic replied happily. In three seconds, a huge igloo was right in font of me. It was about ten feet in legit and width, and twenty feet in height. "Aw, C'mon, Blue. It's no fun building an igloo, if you build it in five seconds." I whined. Normally, you'd have to crawl inside an igloo to get in, but since Sonic made it so big, I could walk in it! "Wow! It's so big!" I exclaimed. "That's what she said." Sonic snickered. I gave him a disapproving look, and he shrugged in embarrassment. I ran around for a while, and I got bored.

I sighed in boredom. "I wish something exciting would happen!" I shouted. My voice echoed, and I hear a loud rumble. The igloo's entrance was sealed of by snow and ice. Great…We're snowed in! Sonic started shivering violently. My teeth were chattering nonstop. "Gah…It's so cold. If only there was a way to warm up…" Sonic muttered. I sly smile stretched on my muzzle. "Oh, I know a way." I giggled. I kissed him on the lips, and toppled him down to the ground with me still kissing him.

I began to undress, and Sonic gasped. "We can't…Your brother would kill us." he murmured. "Oh please. He's my little brother. You make it sound like he's stronger than me. It's not like he'll tattle on Ultima." I muttered. "Ulti-who?" Sonic said extremely confused. "Never mind. Let's get started, shall we?" I smirked. "But what if I get you pregnant? I'm not ready for this." Sonic admitted. "I'm not ready for sex either, but…desperate times call for desperate measures. We wouldn't want to freeze, now would we? Maybe our heat will melt the ice. Don't worry. We'll put on Mr. Happy's business suite. A condom, if you will." I coaxed. "O-Okay. If you say so." Sonic stuttered. "I know so…Now…Let's get this party started." I said seductively.

I threw away my pants, panties, shirt, and bra. Sonic got an erection from looking at my pussy and my breasts. "You like what you see?" I asked playfully with a wink. Sonic gave a feeble nod. I saw his penis and scrotum. His penis was a foot long in length, and had a beige head. The skin was blue, and I noticed that he had foreskin. I touched it, and it throbbed to life. I started pumping my fist up and down Sonic's pulsing penis. It made little_ fap fap fap_ sounds, and _chap chap chap_ sounds. He started blushing and moaning. "Ahh…D-Dark Gaia…You're so good at this…K-Keep going…Ah…Oh, God…" he moaned. "There's more to "cum", Blue." I smirked cracking a small sex joke at the same time.

I got the flavored condom from my hair. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "I bought it. I bought three." I explained. I opened the chocolate flavored condom package, and slipped it on Sonic's throbbing penis. I started bobbing my head up and down Sonic's now rubbery boner, and he started squirming and shuddering in pleasure. "Ahh…Holy…Keep going…_OH GOD!_ This feels _so_ good!" Sonic moaned. My warm tongue lapped at his member. I licked teasingly at the sides, and licked the head a bit. I started fingering myself with my left hand and massaging his blue balls with my right.. I gave a little squeal of delight.

I started squishing Sonic's happy place between my breasts. I bobbed them up and down his joystick, while sucking it at the same time. The warmth of my tongue and breasts set Sonic off. "_AHH_…**OH GOD**…_**OH GOD! **_ You're_ really good_ at this!" Sonic yelled in pleasure. "I'm doing this with a condom on, so imagine how good it'll feel without it." I commented, despite Sonic's protected penis sliding in and out of my mouth. I fingered myself bit faster and harder. A loud moan escaped my lips. "Oh God…I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum!" Sonic moaned. "NO! Don't!" I squealed as I released Sonic from my sex grip.

I stopped sucking and bobbing, and yanked the condom off. Sonic's penis glowed a faint red from pleasure. It was throbbing like crazy. "Ohhh….Too late…Ahh!" Sonic shouted. Sonic's penis erupted in huge globs of sperm. One went flying over me. A couple of them were shot at my hair, and even near my sweet spot.

It got very hot in the igloo. So hot, you could see the heat waves. "Oh, Sonic, we're not done yet…" I giggled. I positioned my pussy over his mouth. "Lick." I ordered. Sonic took no hesitation, and started sliding his tongue in and out of my pussy. "Oh..Ohh…Keep going…Keep…AHH!" I moaned. Sonic's wet tongue circled my G spot, and my pussy started to tingle. "Ohh…I don't think I can hold it…_AHHH_….I…I…**AHHHH!" **I screamed. My vaginal fluids splattered all over Sonic's muzzle. We were both getting exhausted.

"Oh, God…Just one more thing to do…" I mumbled. I got out another condom, opened it, and put it on Sonic's colossal cock. I got in front of him, and spread my legs. "J-Just..s-stick in there..Go.." I panted. Sonic slowly put it in there. As soon as the head entered, a hot wave of pleasure washed over me. "Ooh…Keep going…I can take it." I breathed. Sonic shoved the entire length of his penis, and I screamed in ecstasy. His penis slid in and out of my honeypot. I was so warm. "Am I hurting you? I you alright down there?" Sonic asked. "I..I'm fine…Keep thrusting.." I breathed. Sonic thrusted,and I started squirming in pleasure. I sly smirk appeared on my lips.

"You know, for the fastest thing alive…you sure are slow when it comes to thrusting." I snickered. "Slow? Ha! If you want me to faster, I'll go at super speed!" Sonic bragged. He thrusted faster and faster. "AHH!_ YES! __**YES! **_Ahhh!"I screeched in bliss. "Oh, God…You feel it too?" Sonic groaned. "Yes…Oh, God!" I moaned. "I'm _cumming!_" we both yelled. I kissed him passionately, and we both moaned in each others mouths. We both orgasmed, but thanks to the condom, we were still virgin.

We were both panting. Sonic's penis and scrotum went back into it's sheath, and I put back my clothes. "Well…That was one way to be warm…" Sonic commented. "Yes…It was wan't it? Oh! Look, the igloo's open! We're free!" I exclaimed. We dashed out the igloo, and because of our heat, the igloo collapsed behind us. It was now a heap of smelly snow.

"Wow…I feel bad for the people who are going to make snow angels there." Sonic laughed. "Blue?" I asked. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "You were very good in there, but…Let's just pretend it never happened, alright?" I purred. "Alright…It'll be our little secret." Sonic added. "Yes…Maybe one day, when we're older…We'll be ready." I predicted. "Yeah…For now, we're a couple…Just you and me." Sonic murmured.

A/N: How's that for my first lemon? If any of you are grossed out, I apologize. Who felt wet and tingly while reading this? I did!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay…No one got creeped out by the lemon…WTF? (What The Fudge cookie?) Oh, yeah! Sonic will die in this chapter! Only briefly….

_**Kev5in: It's only been four days…Besides, school's slowing me down, so updates are during the the weekend. **_

_**shadow the h3dg3h0g: To Sonic: Don't expect many lemons here. I'm not making this just for your pleasure. **_

_**That Gamer: You can curse. The profanity filter is off. Seriously? It reminded you of that? Eww…It hasn't been two moths. I changed it, because..well..things don't go as planned, so you have to change the rating.**_

Dark Gaia's PoV

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sonic asked. "I don't know…Maybe we can go to my place, and get some lunch…If the other Goddesses don't hug you to death." I suggested. "Alright, you little bitch! Prepare to die!" a familiar voice screeched. It was Amy Rose. Amy was charging at me with her red and yellow hammer. She brought it over my head, and I dodged to the side, causing her to miss. "Stand still, you little slut!" she yelled. I smiled devilishly.

"You're gonna have to catch me." I smirked as I summoned two lilac double-bladed axes. Is it a surprise that the blade looked like a crescent moon? I swung both of them at her, and she barely had any time to react. She blocked them with her hammer, and she swung her hammer again. This time, I caught it with my axes. I stomped on her foot, and she yelled in pain.

While she was jumping up and down, holding her foot, I sliced her hammer in two. "Cheater!" she squealed. "Do something about it." I quipped. I withdrew my axes, and ran. Of course, she gave chase. "Get back here!" she screamed while randomly pounding her hammer on the ground. My hair transformed into tentacles that were violently wiggling. Two of them smacked the ground, sending a small shockwave, which she easily jumped over. while she was in midair, five tentacles lashed out at her, and started squeezing her to death. She wanted to scream, but if she did that, she'll lose air, and die faster. She writhed under my grip.

"Dark Gaia, stop! I don't love Amy, but she's my friend. I won't let you kill her!" Sonic shouted. "She tired to kill me! She so obsessed with you, she can't accept the fact that you and I are already a couple! If we get married, she'll go insane, and kill both of us!" I retorted. "Dark Gaia…Please…Stop…I'll never forgive you." Sonic muttered. A sigh escaped my lips. "Alright…I'll spare her." I whispered, and the tentacles released Amy. She was still conscience, and she started gasping for air.

"You…You fucking whore…How dare you!" she sputtered. A red aurora flared around her. _Oh shit!_ Sonic and I thought. Amy suddenly summoned a spiked hammer. "Ruuun!" Sonic shouted. I made a black and purple portal appear, and Sonic and I jumped in. Unfortunately, Amy followed. The portal led me back to the castle. I sped through the door, and made a gangway to my room. I slammed the door shut, and I heard Amy scream form the foyer, "GET YOUR LILAC ASS OVER HERE!".

Sonic whistled. "So this is your room? Pretty snazzy!" Sonic commented. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shh! She'll hear you!" I whispered. Sonic nodded, and kept quiet. I heard many doors open and slam close. First was Yang's door, then Chaos', then Umbra's, then Zone's, thenYin's, then Ifrit's, then Light Gaia's. I started to get very nervous. Beads of sweat were running down my face._ Oh, no! Light Gaia's room is next to mine! Oh, God, I'm screwed!_ I thought frantically. I heard the sound of a spring being jumped on. _Uh, oh! She's going for Ultima's door! She's so screwed. _I thought.

I heard loud pounding on Ultima's door. "Open up! Come out and fight like the pussy you are!" she yelled. Miley opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked irritably. "Don't play games with me, Dark Gaia! I know that's you! You can't pull the wool over my eyes!" Amy declared stupidly. "Excuse me? Do I look like a lilac hedgehog? I'm a vixen!" Miley shouted indignantly. "Keep telling that to yourself, you slut! Where's Sonic?" Amy replied.

Miley looked like she was on the verge of tears after being called a slut. She ran inside crying her eyes out. That's when Ultima stepped out. "So…You have the audacity to confront my wife, call her a slut, and expect to get away with it?" Utima roared. His words fell on deaf ears. "Oh, please…I know that's you, Sonic. Dark Gaia just did a camouflage spell!" Amy squealed. Ultima suddenly seized her neck, and started choking her.

He loosened his grip, and muttered darkly "Amy, you sicken me…All you care about is Sonic! I know you have the strength to fight back, but you always rely on your precious Sonic! You have sick fantasies of getting married to him. Here's a newsflash! He loves Dark Gaia! Get that through your thick head!" Amy still didn't listen. "You're wrong. Sonic loves me!" she gushed.

Ultima growled, and smacked Amy with his tail. She went flying into a wall, and landed in front of my door. Shockingly, she stood up. "Sonic's not in there. Maybe here!" she piped up. "Gee, do you think!" I shouted sarcastically. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Amy snickered, and opened the door violently. "Alright, you bitch! You're going to pay for stealing my Sonic!" she cackled. She swung her spiked hammer, and Sonic took the hit for me! There was a bloody hole in his chest. Directly under the heart!

"Amy…I love Dark Gaia…I won't let you hurt her…Even if I have to die…Amy…I like you as a friend…nothing more…" Sonic sputtered. "Lies! You don't love her! You just love her body!" Amy screeched. "You're wrong, Amy…You don't know me as much as you thought you did….You love me for my heroiness…Dark Gaia loves me for who I really am…" Sonic gasped. His life force was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing I could do about it. "Sonic…You can't die! You just can't!" I cried. "I'm not…In my pocket…Reach in my pocket…I have the seven Chaos Emeralds there…Use them to revive me…It's worked before, so it'll work again…" he whispered. He dropped to the ground - dead.

"No…NO! Sonic, please! Don't go…I love you…" I wailed. "You selfish bitch! It's all your fault Sonic's dead!" Amy roared. I slapped her across the face. "_MY_ fault? It was _your_ fucking hammer! If you weren't so self centered, he'd still be alive! Do you deny it?" I screamed. "No!" Amy shouted, but as soon as she said it she said it, she covered her mouth. "Then you're guilty! Murderer!" I yelled. "No! How could I have possibly have known that he'd take the hit?" Amy replied. "Because he loves me!" I screeched in front of her face.

My hair turned into tentacles, and all fifty of them began suffocating her. "You self centered bitch! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" I bellowed. Amy made gagging sounds as the tentacles closed her windpipe. _No…I can't do it…Sonic wouldn't've wanted this…He'll hate me…_I thought in remorse.

I let go of Amy, and I slammed the door on her, leaving me alone with Sonic's ice cold body. I reached into his quills, and took out the Chaos Emeralds. Red, blue, yellow, green, white, cyan, and violet. "Please…I beg of you…Revive Sonic." I cried. They circled him rapidly, and the spiked hammer wound disappeared. I touched his chest, and I felt a heartbeat. His quills stood upright, and turned yellow/gold. He was in his Super status.

He opened his eyes, and his irises were crimson. "Dark Gaia…You did it.. I'm alive.." Sonic muttered. He was about to say something else, but I cut him off in a deep kiss. "Don't ever do that again, Blue…I love you…I knew the Chaos Emeralds can revive you…But to have you die…It's just too unbearable for me to watch…" my voice cracked. "It wasn't your fault…Amy tried to kill you…I didn't want you to get hurt…" Sonic whispered.

"I know that, but it was my fault. I'm immortal, so the hit will do nothing. Please don't do any crazy stunts like that again." I softly cried. "You do crazy things when you're in love…" Sonic said quoting Disney's "Hercules". "I guess you're right." I smiled warmly. "C'mon, let's get some lunch…Dying can give you quite an appetite." Sonic commented. "Sure. You can meet the rest of the gods." I answered.

Up above, I heard Miley coo "Aww...Isn't that cute?". "How is that cute, Miley? Sonic died." Ultima commented. "True, but the power of love brought him back!" she squealed. Ultima gave an annoyed sigh, while rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

A/N: Okay, I know that was cliche, but can you blame me? There's a reference to the Lion King and Hercules. Special shoutout to Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog for drawing Dark Gaia with Sonic! It's a really good drawing! I love it!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm _so_ sorry for the extremely late update! School has gotten in the way, and updates will be weekly. Wait, I already announced that. There _was_ a Q&A to read to pass the time, but some idiot had to be a troll about it! Now it's over.

_**Anonymous: Thank you for coming to my defense. You know, you actually sound like me whenever I defended other people's fics from flamers. I'm glad you like this. **_

_**Light the Hedgehog: Thank you. Which chapter did you nearly burst out laughing? There are a lot of funny scenes. **_

_**PyroManc97: I remember you. **_

_**Sonatchet96: I'm sorry. I'm not accepting OC's. However, to make it fair, I'll have your OC cameo. I don't know. It's too soon to tell. **_

_**Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog: You're welcome.**_

_**Gamer: "The Lion King" reference was during Amy's argument with Dark Gaia near the end of the chapter. Actually, it was a piece of dialogue than a reference.**_

__Dark Gaia's PoV

"So, wanna meet the others?" I asked Sonic. "Sure. If the other Goddesses don't hug me to death." Sonic joked. I giggled a little. I led him though a long corridor, and turned left into the dining room. It wasn't fancy. It was just a really long table in the middle with a diamond chandelier hanging in the center. All heads turned to us, and Yin chirped "Aww….Looks like Dark Gaia's taking her man for a tour…to her bed.".

Everyone howled in laughter. "Maybe you should turn the thermostat down, so you'll warm up like in that igloo." Yang mumbled. Everyone started grumbling. "Joke killer." they muttered. "You guuuuys!" I whined. "We're just messin' with ya, Dark. Don't be such a sourpuss!" Bliss squealed.

Bliss was a pink Cat/Fox who was extremely beautiful. She had pink shoulder-length wavy hair, gold eyes, a white fuzzy muzzle, a small triangle nose, a long white tipped pink fox tail, long slender legs, a big butt, Triple D sized breasts, hourglass figure, and pink fox ears, but the inside was white. She's the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Pleasure, and Happiness.

"Wait! Didn't I see you at the restaurant in Spagonia?" Sonic inquired. "Yes, and no." Bliss stated. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, Umbra and I switched bodies, so her voice came from my body." Bliss explained. "Bliss, shut up. You're such a blabbermouth." a black Cat muttered darkly while sipping coffee. Umbra, Bliss' sister.

Umbra was a black furred Cat with slender legs, sea blue eyes, a white fuzzy muzzle, small triangle nose, shoulder-length black hair, and of course, an hourglass figure, a big butt, Double D sized breasts, and a long black tail. She's the Goddess of Darkness.

"Hmph! Well if it isn't Sonic. Where's your past self? Ready to kick my ass again?" a black Hedgehog muttered sarcastically. Time Eater. She was a black Hedgehog with icy blue eyes, a normal white muzzle, and her body was nearly mechanical!

Instead of having breasts like the other girls, she was flat-chested, and had a glowing purple orb on her chest. It had a spiderweb of cracks going through it. She had a giant bronze gear spinning in her back. Instead of quills or hair, she had sharp yellow tipped missiles running down her head. She wore metallic gloves, but the cuffs were spinning gears. What's strange is that she doesn't have feet or legs. She just floats there like a ghost surrounded by black mist.

"Uhh…Who are you?" Sonic asked. Time Eater got seriously angry. "Don't you remember? You rammed into me multiple times with Mini-You!" she screamed. She lunged towards Sonic,, but Yin, Yang, and Umbra held her back. Time Eater screamed, and slowed down time. Everyone was going in super slow motion except her. She pounced on Sonic, and mercilessly pulled his quills. Sonic kicked the purple orb on her chest, in slow motion, making more cracks, and she was sent flying towards the marble wall.

With a thud, she flopped to the ground, and time returned to normal."Time Eater, what the hell is wrong with you!" Yang yelled. Time Eater just growled as she panted heavily. "What's wrong with her?" Sonic whispered to me. "She got her metal ass handed to her when you rammed into her." I whisper back. Sonic nodded in realization. 'Yeah…this is awkward." Sonic commented. I grabbed his hand, and I pulled him over to the Grand Staircase.

"Okay, that didn't go so well. Time Eater tried to kill you, so I'm going to introduce you to Ultima and his wife." I suggested. Sonic looked up at the staircase. His jaw dropped in shock. "We have to walk all those steps?" Sonic asked nervously. "Well, you're the fastest thing alive, so you'll climb all one trillion steps in five seconds. No pressure." I giggled.

Sonic dashed up the steps, and I jumped on the spring. "Weeeeee!" I squealed as I rocketed toward the top. I got to the top before Sonic, and he was very tired. "H-How did you?" he panted. "A girl never reveals her secrets." I taunted. Sonic groaned in annoyance. "Just tuggin' your quills, Blue. C'mon, let's meet Ultima." I exclaimed.

I entered the golden door without knocking. I saw Light Gaia talking to Ultima. His ears perked up, and he turned to us. "I've been expecting you two. So, let's stop the small talk, and cut to the chase. So, is it true that you were having sex in an igloo? I won't punish you for it, but just answer the question." Ultima stated calmly. Our muzzles turned a very deep red.

"Your face says it all. So, had fun?" Miley smirked. "Y-Yes." I squeaked in embarrassment. "Use any fun tricks?" Ultima snickered. "I-I…Alright! I did! I gave him a blowjob!" I shouted. "Don't get so worked up, sis. Besides, I saw you enjoy it." Light Gaia chuckled. "Oh, not you too!" I groaned. Ultima, Miley, and Light Gaia howled in laughter, while Sonic and I were looking at our shoes embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't punish you for safe sex." Ultima laughed slightly. "H-How did you know that I used a condom?" I asked. "Your brother told me. While you two were in ecstasy, your brother spied on you. " Ultima explained. "You were spying on us?" Why?" I asked Light Gaia. "One. I was curious. Two, the sun is like another eyeball for me. Whatever the sunlight touches, I see. In this case, I saw you bobbing your head up and down on Sonic's -"

"Okay. We get the picture. Dark Gaia experienced it." Miley interrupted with a giggle. "You guys aren't going to let that go, aren't you?" I mumbled. "No we're not." Ultima chuckled. "Argh! How are we ever going to live this down?" Sonic and I groaned. "You won't. We'll keep pestering you about it." Miley squealed. Sonic and I groaned in exasperation.

A/N: I think I've lost my touch. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so this'll be on a short hiatus. See ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Holy crap! How long has it been? A month? Geez!

_**PenfullofChaos819: Austin Powers reference? Where was that?**_

_**Shadline the Wolf: You're in luck! I updated! Yes, you can still draw Dark Gaia.**_

Dark Gaia's PoV

I walking out of the golden door with my head low in humiliation. Great…I'm the laughing stock of the whole castle! I looked down to my room, and I noticed something odd…I knew I kicked Amy out after strangling her, so where's her body?

"Sonic, where's Amy?" I asked.

"In the infirmary with Bliss…" Umbra's voice called from the the kitchen. Yes, _all_ the way down the staircase. How could she have heard me?

"Maybe we should pay her a visit." Sonic suggested.

"L-Let's not…She might be ticked off at us." I stammered.

"You're right…Geez, I'm starving." Sonic commented while his stomach growled.

"Me too…" I muttered.

Sonic's quills started flashing and shaking violently. The seven Chaos Emeralds popped out, and flashed rapidly. They glowed brightly, and in their place stood five female Hedgehogs, a female Fox, and a female Wolf. Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jade, Diamond, Aquamarine, and Amethyst.

"Oh. So you introduce your boyfriend to the others, but not us? Considering the fact that we revived him, we should at least get a "Thank you" !" Ruby sneered.

"Sorry, girls…Er…Sonic, these are the Chaos Emeralds. Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jade, Diamond, Aquamarine, and Amethyst." I introduced. Sonic looked like he was going to faint.

"T-The Chaos Emeralds are…_GIRLS!_" Sonic exclaimed.

"Of course we are, hedgehog. What? You never knew? Oh, wait, that's right! You didn't!" Ruby taunted.

Sonic was in a state of shock. He just stood there and tried to process the face that the Chaos Emeralds were girls. Sapphire started snapping her fingers in front of him. Sonic shook his head rapidly in a cartoonish way.

"Sorry…This is going _way_ too fast for my taste." Sonic mumbled.

"That's ironic, seeing as you love speed…Not the weed." Diamond added after getting a strange look from Sapphire.

"Ugh..I liked you better as gems…At least you wouldn't nag me in that form." Sonic grumbled.

Ruby went up to him, and slapped him across the face, leaving a red glove print on his left cheek. Before Sonic could retaliate, Ruby slapped him again, this time on the right cheek.

"Shut up! We can flash in Morse Code!" Ruby screamed. She turned back into the red Chaos Emerald, and started head butting Sonic with her blunt side. God knows what would happen if she used the other end.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Sonic yelled.

Ruby stopped for a second, and bashed Sonic with the other end. She turned back into a hedgehog and said happily, "Okay…I'm done.."

I heard a voice scream, "Where is she?"

It was Bliss. She looked up at me, and shouted, "Hey, DG, have you seen Amy?"

"No! Why?" I shouted back.

"Well, I was nursing her wounds, and I was gonna get her some water. When I came back, she just disappeared!" Bliss explained frantically.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten too far! Search the castle with Umbra and Yang." I suggested.

With a salute, Bliss replied, "Alright! I'm gonna go hedgehog hunting today!" At that, she jogged off to find Umbra and Yang.

"Looks like we'll have to find her, too…Let's go, Dark! To Apotos!" Sonic exclaimed. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why Apotos?" I asked.

"I like that place…Besides, Amy met you there first. She's bound to come looking for you there." Sonic replied casually.

And, boy, was he right.

Sonic and I teleported to Apotos, and - Holy garlic cinnamon steak shit! Is that a robot? It was a red robot that looked _way_ too familiar. If my memory serves me correctly, it should be the Ultra-Hyper-Prototype-One, but…Who's controlling it?

"The Egg Dragoon! What the? Didn't I trash that hunk of junk?" Sonic yelled.

The cockpit opened, and…Holy salmon bits on a swiss roll! _Amy Rose_ Is controlling that thing! What the heck! Talk about a plothole…

"Wrong! Eggman stupidly built a third one. I took advantage of his idiocy, and will use it to destroy Dark Gaia! Then you'll be _mine! MINE!_" Amy ranted.

"That's what you think, you persistent pink pincushion!" I yelled. I saw an electric blue furred Cat running towards the "Egg Dragoon", and stopped next to me - Skittles!

"Skittles! What are you doing here? I thought you hated Sonic?" I asked.

"Nah! We're cool! We just keep our distance, though. That's beside the point. Let's kick this mother fucker's ass!" Skittles added enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Time to party!" Sonic added.

"Prepare to be eliminated, you purple pest!" Amy screeched.

Amy pressed a button on the Egg Dragoon, and the cockpit closed. Sonic jumped up, curled up into a ball, and charged into the Egg Dragoon. It made a loud _clink_ noise, and Amy pressed a series of buttons in a fit of rage. The Egg Dragoon's right arm, or lack thereof, started shooting random bullets in an attempt to shoot us.

Skittles suddenly disappeared, but reappeared in front of the Egg Dragoon. She turned red with rage. I kid you not! Her fur turned flaming red, and she punched the Egg Dragoon twice in the cockpit! Wow…That sounded so wrong.

"Grrr! That's it! Play time's over!" Amy shrieked.

She flew over to the sea, and floated there. I heard her taunt, "Catch me if you can, bitch!"

"Sonic, how are we gonna get there?" I asked him.

"Don't worry! I got a plan!" Sonic replied with a confident smirk.

Skittles facepalmed, and groaned, "Oh no…"

"Dark Gaia, make two tentacles from your hair. I'll grab one of them, and Skittles will grab the other. I'll Boost my way to Amy, and fling Dark Gaia and Skittles over to her. Skittles, you know what to do." Sonic explained vaguely.

"Actually, no, I don't." Skittles replied.

I made two tentacles from my hair, and Sonic grabbed the first one, while Skittles grabbed the last one.

"Fling me to her? Boost? Wait, WHA -AHHHHHHH! This is _not_ how I wanted to do this!" I screamed.

Sonic ran towards the water at the speed of sound, and he started running on it. Poor Skittles was holding on to my tentacle for dear life.

"Grrr! Persistent little brat! Time to die!" Amy screamed in fury.

"It's funny…You just described yourself in the first sentence. That's what you are! A persistent little brat!" I taunted.

"You little.." Amy seethed under her breath.

She pressed a button on the Egg Dragoon, and the robot's left hand, or lack thereof, started whirring and twisting like a drill. Amy pressed another button, and the drill like thing shot out like a missile! No! It _was_ a missile! Sonic quickly side stepped, and ran up a nearby rock, using it as a ramp.

"Guys, it's time!" Sonic announced.

Sonic flung me and Skittles to the Egg Dragoon. Amy took this a free shot, and started firing missile and bullets. They all missed. Looks like Amy isn't a good markswoman. Amy growled in anger.

"Freeze!" she yelled.

She pressed another button, and the bottom of the Egg Dragoon started shooting ice at the water, making a bridge of ice. Sonic kept his cool, and kept running.

"Skittles! Tie Dark Gaia''s tentacle onto the Egg Dragoon's left hand! I'll do the rest!" Sonic shouted.

Skittles tied my tentacle to the Egg Dragoon's left hand, and the missiles were now pointing at the cockpit. However, that left me wide open for a bullet barrage!

"Burn!" Amy cackled.

She pressed another button, and flames started glowing from the Egg Dragoon's gun barrel. Sonic jumped, tied my other tentacle, and grabbed my legs. The fireball that was going to hit me, hit the cockpit instead. Skittles jumped away to avoid being reduced to kitty litter. She grabbed Sonic's arm, and pulled him down.

"Skittles, you ready?" Sonic asked.

"No! Sonic, pull Dark Gaia! Her tentacles will stretch! We can launch her like the birds in that one game I can't remember!" Skittles suggested.

"Now you're thinking! You know my style! You mean Angry Birds?" Sonic commented.

"Yeah! Angry Birds! Let's launch her already!" Skittles added impatiently.

"Yeah! Wait, _WHAT?" _I screamed in shock.

Sonic pulled at my legs, and started running the other way, making my tentacles stretch out. When I reached the ice, Sonic and Skittles held my waist, and kept pulling.

"Take this, you thick headed stalking slut! Sonic, let go!" I yelled.

Sonic and Skittles let go of my waist and I was launched at Amy at extreme speeds. I curled up into a ball like Sonic, rammed into into the cockpit, and flew out of the other side. The Egg Dragoon started exploding violently, and Amy escaped the wrecked robot via flying metal pod.

"I'll get you yet Dark Gaia! I'll get you yet! Sonic is mine! You hear me? _MINE!_" Amy yelled as she escaped.

"Screw you" I snarled. I stuck up my right hand, and flipped her off. Amy screamed in rage and frustration, and sped off in the flying pod.

A/N: Oh, God! It's Chapter 11 all over again! Not a good way to start a boss fight, or end a chapter...Play any good boss music from the Sonic series...Let's see what you put to fit the fight! I put the vs Silver boss music from Sonic Generations, Egg Dragoon Sonic Unleashed version, Egg Dragoon Sonic Generations version, and the boss battle music as the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:_ Happy Valentines Day, everyone! It's your favorite sexy vixen - Miley! As a Valentines Day special, I'm doing AN this chapter!_

_**Klimuk777: That's a very good idea, but we can't do it because Mephiles doesn't exist…This is the Gameverse, meaning that Mephiles was erased from existence because of the Sonic '06 arc…**_

_**Foxfoxy34: I don't know…Maybe Scourge? I don't how that work, though…This is the Game universe, and not the Comic universe…Thus, Scourge doesn't exist either…Then again, Nicole made an appearance…Either this is a combination of the Comic universe and the Game universe, or Ultima was just being stupid…I think it's the second one...**_

Dark Gaia's PoV

After the fight with Amy, Sonic, Skittles, and I went back to Apotos. Out the corner of my eye, I could of sworn I saw Light Gaia getting some ice cream with…_Yin?_ I turned my head toward them, and sure enough, it _was_ Light Gaia and Yin!

_Whoa! Hold up! My little bro is going out with Yin? That's…That's hilarious!_ I thought.

"Well, look at that, DG…Your little bro has a girlfriend." Skittles commented.

"Aww…Isn't that cute?" Sonic snickered.

I snuck up behind Light Gaia while he was talking to Yin.

"Hey, little bro, what's shakin' ?" I snickered in his ear.

He yelped in fear, and jumped up two feet off the ground. Yin also jumped in fear.

"Waaah! Don't scare me like that, sis! What are you going here?" Light Gaia.

"I could say the same about you…What? You going on a date with Yin or something?" I teased.

Light Gaia blushed heavily, and I assume Yin was also blushing, but it was hard to tell, because she has a black muzzle.

"N-No.." he squeaked.

"Your face says it all…Did you ask her out, or did she ask you out?" I giggled.

"Daaaark! You're embarrassing me!" Light Gaia whined.

"Payback time for embarrassing me." I snickered.

"Well, I guess I deserved that…" Light Gaia mumbled.

"Well, have fun on your date, little brother!" I squealed.

"It's not a date! It's just a friendly get-together!" Light Gaia whined.

"Otherwise known as a date!" I giggled.

"Argh!" Light Gaia groaned.

"See ya later, bro!" I laughed.

I turned on my heel, and skipped back to Sonic and Skittles. Skittles turned to me, and led me to a random tree.

"So, DG, how'd it feel?" she asked.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you know...You and Sonic were having sex in an igloo! So, how'd it feel? How big was his dick? What dirty tricks did you use?" she added teasingly.

I was blushing like crazy.

"I…I…I…H-H-How do you know?" I stuttered.

"I was walking around Holoska, when I heard moaning in an igloo…I heard you two moaning each other's names in pleasure." Skittle teased.

"I…I…I…I don't know what to say…I'm really nervous…" I squeaked in embarrassment.

"You can start by telling me everything that happened in that igloo…" Skittles snickered.

"M-Maybe later?" I suggested.

"M'kay…You can tell me later." Skittles mumbled.

We went back to where Sonic was, and out the conner of my eye, I saw a certain pink Fox. It was Bliss! She had a sniper rifle aimed at Yin and Light Gaia. She fired, and two familiar looking pink darts flew at there arms!

_Oh no…Bliss is causing mayhem with her Love Darts! Wait…Didn't Umbra make those?_ I thought.

Light Gaia and Yin's eyes turned pink, and they started making out and confessing their love to each other. Bliss was laughing really really hard at the scene.

"Oh my God! That _never_ gets old!" Bliss laughed.

I went up to her, but she didn't notice, because she was laughing too much. She sounded like The Joker and a hyena after inhaling a lot laughing gas!

"What the hell, Bliss?" I yelled.

She stopped laughing, but it took her a while to stop.

"Lighten up, toots. I'm the Goddess of Love! It's my job to make people fall in love!" she giggled.

"So you're causing the love rivalry between me, Amy, and Sonic?" I asked.

"You bet your big boobs I am! Love drama is the best drama there is!" Bliss squealed.

"You're crazy, Bliss…" I muttered.

"There's a very thin line between sane and insane…I _am_ that line!" Bliss squealed.

"You've lost it, Pinkamina…" I muttered.

"Whew…That was a good laugh! See ya back at the castle!" Bliss squealed.

She waved goodbye, and teleported away. Light Gaia and Yin were still making out. Geez, how long have they done that for?

"Wow..Never knew the little guy had it in him…" Sonic commented.

"He doesn't…He's under the influence of Bliss' Love Dart…" I expelained.

"Oh…That's messed up…" Sonic stated.

"Ugh…You don't know the half of it…Bliss has made Lust Darts, Sex Darts, Horny Darts, orison Darts, and even Death Darts…By their names, you should know what they do…No, wait…That was Umbra…" I groaned.

Sonic winced in fear.

"Remind me to not get near Umbra." Sonic whimpered.

"She's antisocial…" I stated.

"Oh...So I don't have to worry?" Sonic asked.

"No, you don't…Just watch out for the darts, though…" I reminded.

"Well _that's_ reassuring…" Sonic grumbled.

"You'll be fine, Blue…I'm sure of it." I giggled.

A/N: _Well, that was really random! _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: After a one year hiatus, this story is back!**

**G: Chaos is with Ifrit.**

**Guest A: I don't want to sound hostile, but I don't have to if I don't want to. Saying that I should put the Wisps is just being demanding. And didn't the Wisps disappear at the end of Colors?**

**Shadline the Wolf: Sorry but no. That spot has been taken. I'm not saying who it is.**

**Guest B: Ifrit, not saying who, and I'm not accepting OCs.**

**Majestic Star Arceus: Technically yes, but..Well I don't want to spoil my next story in progress.**

**Guest C: What do you mean? Add another one of my OCs or accept and OC?**

Amy's PoV

"Amy, I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" I snapped.

"Uhhh."

"Sorry…It's just…It's just not fair, Rouge!" I yelled while slamming my mug on the mahogany counter.

"Hun, life's not fair." she said calmly while cleaning a beer mug.

"B-But…But I." I stammered.

"Amy, listen to me. Sonic is with someone and you can't butt into their relationship. It's not fair to him." Rouge sighed while handing me another mug of apple cider.

"It's not fair to _me_!" I retorted.

"Still. Sonic is now in a relationship and I think it's time you moved on." she said sternly.

"But…But we were meant for each other! He saved me many times!"

"Amy. he saves everyone. He's a hero, and right now, with Eggman ready to kick the bucket, he wants to settle down and -"

"But why can't he settle down with me?!" I screamed in exasperation.

With a sigh, the ivory bat tended to another customer while muttering, "There's no way to get through this gal…"

To the right of me, a black cat slammed her fists on the piano and a black aura surrounded her body.

"Hey! Be careful with that, Umbra!" Rouge scolded.

"Sorry, Rouge. Anyway, I heard about Amy's predicament and I'm getting so sick and tired of it!" Umbra muttered.

"But you know Sonic is -"

"Cut the 'This is destiny!' bullshit and listen to me good. Sonic doesn't want you, he never wanted you, he never will want you, and right now, he's going out with my sister and if he's happy with her, let him be happy. **GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!**" Umbra said with extreme harshness.

My eyes watered and I ran off crying. How dare she say that! Sonic is mine and - wait. Sister?! How is that possible? Whatever. It doesn't matter. Sonic _will_ be mine!

"…Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" Rouge asked.

"She deserved it. Every bit of it." Umbra growled.

"But -"

"She's thirty years old! She needs to grow the hell up!"

"True…Now get back to your piano."

"No way. Gimme a margarita."

"Alright, but it's coming out of your paycheck." Rouge warned.

"I don't care. Just give me a drink." Umbra said tiredly.

**A/N: I really hope my writing has improved over the year...**


	16. Return of the Werehog

**A/N: Hooray for inspiration!**

Dark Gaia's PoV

After watching Light Gaia and Yin vigorously make out for half an hour, Sonic and I warped to Chun-nan. Sonic was currently munching on chili dogs while I was eating chicken filled dumplings.

"Hey, Sonic?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted your Werehog form back?" I asked.

Sonic was now incredibly nervous. Randomly twitching, sweating buckets, and his eyes were jittery and small, as if he had gone insane.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing. I…I just don't like it." he said nervously.

"But do you want it back?" I asked.

"Well…Is it gonna hurt?"

"Yes…Yes it will…"

"H-How much?" he asked while scooting away.

I grabbed his hand and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I assured him.

I warped to Adabat and dragged him to a jungle, hoping that nobody would see us.

"Ooh! Is that a penny?" I exclaimed.

"Where?" Sonic said excitedly while looking around.

He bent over looking for that penny and my hair turned into tentacles.

"Please forgive me…"

"Wait, why - AHHHH!"

I rammed my tentacles into his butt and started pulsing my energy into him. He was on all fours, screaming and clenching his hands into the dirt in agony. Neon blue sparks flashed briefly around his body and his fur turned navy blue. His quills had snow colored fur at the tips and had chest fur. ] Spikes grew out of his shoes, turning them into cleats. His gloves exploded revealing white clawed fingers, and snow white fur on his wrists. Canine fangs grew in his mouth, a light and a cloud of purple smoke enveloped hand with an incredibly loud roar of agony, his transformation was complete

"S-Sonic…Are you alright?" I asked fearfully.

"…I-I'm fine. Man, that hurt."

His voice was gruff and had a bit of a growl to it. He was taller, muscular, and dare I say, more handsome than ever.

"Go ahead. Get it out of your system."

He nodded and swiped at a few palm trees three times and his fists enlarged, glowing neon purple. He repeatedly banged his fists on the ground and slammed them both at the same time causing a small earthquake. His Earth-Shaker attack.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much…Did you have to trick me with that penny?"

"I'm sorry! It was the only way I could do it in the daytime!" I squealed.

"And at night?"

"Well since my energy is in you, all I have to do is touch you. You don't have lycanthropy anymore." I explained.

"Is there a specific way you have to touch me?" he asked while folding his arms.

"I can either touch your back or chest…I can also do it in the daytime since you have my energy."

He arched his brow in confusion and looked to his right, shrugging.

"It's hard to explain, okay?!"

With a sigh, Sonic kicked a palm tree and a coconut fell out. With a well timed slash, he cut it cleanly in half and gave me one half while he kept the other to drink its juices.

"Thanks…Hey, what's that behind you?"

"I'm not falling for that." Sonic said flatly.

"No I'm serious! There's something behind you!" I shouted.

He looked behind and there was a small floating TV. There was a small bit of static and there was an old man on screen. He had liver spots, had a broom like greying moustache, and wore dark blue glasses. He looked very familiar.

"Hello, hedgehog…" the old man croaked

"Eggman! What are you doing here?!" Sonic growled.

"Please, Sonic, let me explain!"

After a violent coughing fit, Eggman muttered, "I don't have much time left, hedgehog…Let's have a battle before I die. Just you and me. No interference and no Chaos Emeralds…A fair fight."

"That's pretty noble of you, Doc, but are you sure?" Sonic asked, concerned for his ex-arch nemesis' health.

"I'm sure of it…And if I win…Well…At east I can die happy."

"Not gonna happen, Doc."

"You'd be surprised…Come now, Sonic. Do you really want to deprave an old man's dying wish?" he asked, trying to make Sonic look guitly.

"Well, no, but I -"

"Then it's settled. Meet me at Green Hill Zone. Come alone."

**A/N: Yup. Finally brought in Eggman/Robotnik.**


	17. The Dying Doctor

**A/N: …Well I have nothing to say.**

**Serial: Keep in mind that those chapters were in 2011, so that was my "A" game for humor at the time. I might edit the chapters, so all of that will be pointless.**

Sonic's PoV

"Ahh…I remember this place…Checkerboard pattern ground, loop de loops, and there's that box I never bothered to open up!" I reminisced while walking through Green Hill Zone.

Most of the traps were gone, rusty debris from Badniks that I plowed through littered the place, and the yellow flagpoles were flicking every so often.

I eventually found Eggman at the end in his Egg-O-Matic. The old guy was connected to IV tubes and there was a heart monitor behind him. He looked like he was going to die any second.

"So you kept your word, hedgehog." he crowed.

I nodded and my ears flopped down.

"Don't feel sorry for me. My time is almost up. Shall we begin?"

"Eggman…"

"Yes?" he asked as he got into a mecha that looked like the one that tried to choke me before I turned into a Werehog.

"I don't know if we should fight. I might accidentally kill you." I said softly.

"It's all right. I may die of excitement from fighting." he croaked.

How he managed to hear me remains a mystery, but I got into a battle stance and kicked my left foot back like a bull. I charged straight towards him, and the macha's hand slammed down on me and started to suffocate me. The heart monitor behind Eggman was beeping loudly and rapidly.

"Eggman, what are you doing?! You're going to kill us both!" I managed to yell.

"I'm sorry, hedgehog…But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" he shouted

His robot tightened its hold on me and I heard a few bones snap in me. Unbearable agony stabbed me throughout my body. The heart monitor was blaring and beeped twice per second. Eggman sunk into his chair with a peaceful look on his face.

He pressed a red self-destruct button and whispered, "Goodbye, Sonic…"

His robot still had a hold on me and the cockpit exploded sending the now charred Egg-O-Matic into the air and landing perfectly right side up for some reason. The robot collapsed on top of me and I heard an incredibly loud snap in me. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming and I SpinDashed through the robotic remains.

My arm was broken, three of my quills snapped off, and I couldn't feel my legs. I weakly crawled to the Egg-O-Matic and saw Eggman dead. Soot was all over him, his glasses were broken, his eyes were closed, and and he had a strange smile on him.

Tears rolled down my muzzle and I started crying. Not because Eggman committed suicide and tried to bring me down with him, but that there was nothing I could do to save him. I banged my fists on the glass in frustration and cried over the loss of my now dead ex-arch enemy. We pretty much called a truce and became friendly rivals. I actually started to like him…But now he's gone.

A gloved hand touched my shoulder and a skeletal hedgehog muttered, "It was his time, Sonic. Everyone dies sometime."

"I could have done something to save him!" I shouted through my tears.

"The inevitable would have still happened. You can't escape Death…You can't escape me…" he muttered.

"Should we give him a proper burial?"

"An unmarked grave in the middle of a Zone? Honestly, I think it's too good for him." he sneered.

"How can you say that?" I seethed.

"I did…What can I say? I'm the lord of the dead. I'm a sadistic jerk." he said nonchalantly.

"Why you -"

He wagged his finger and smirked. He raised his left hand which had a blade at the end.

"You wouldn't want to become like Eggman, now would you?" he threatened mockingly.

i shrunk back in fear and whimpered out a no.

"Good. Watch what you say, because I hold your life in may hands."

"You only have one."

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"…So here should we put him?" I asked.

"Eggmanland…"

I paled in horror.

"N-No, Not there! Please don't make me go through there again! I only went through it to visit Chip - I mean Light Gaia!" I begged.

"Fine, you big wuss. We'll warp there." he grumbled.

We warped in a pillar of black fire and ended up in the last room of Eggmanland. I placed the Egg-O-Matic in the center and we walked out of the room. The door shut behind us and I taped a sign to the door saying, "Here lies Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - a brilliantly evil scientist"

"Any last words before we go?"

"No." I mumbled.

He nodded and we warped back to Green Hill Zone. We stood there in awkward silence.

"Say…I never got your name."

"It's Scythe…" he said flatly

"How original." I deadpanned.

"My real name is Thanatos. Everyone just calls me Scythe -"

"Because of the scythe on your arm?"

"Precisely….Well I should go" I stated while warping away.

The smell of corpses lingered in the air and I weakly walked off clutching my stomach. I eventually met back with Dark Gaia who was in Empire City eating a burrito. It was nighttime and she was sitting in front of a circular fountain. A few pigeons were crowded around her feet but I scared them off. After they flew away, Dark Gaia looked up and me and swallowed.

"...What? I like burritos! Don't judge me! Eww. You look like you've went through a lot of shit. So how'd it go?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"So…I'm assuming you won."

"Yeah…I guess." I mumbled sadly.

"What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

"N-Nothing…Just drop the subject."

"You seem upset. Do you want anything?"

"N-No. I-I'm fine."

I walked off and Dark Gaia sat there confused and worried. I eventually succumbed into my injuries and collapsed. The last thing I heard and felt was Dark Gaia yelling my name repeatedly and shaking me.

**A/N: …No seriously. I have nothing to say.**


	18. Creatures of the Night

**A/N: This chapter was brought to you by 7-Up, Kool-Aid, and speed-running!**

Dark Gaia's PoV

I started shaking Sonic repeatedly and calling his name, but he wasn't responding. I noticed a shadow slowly creeping over me and I noticed that the person behind me held an all too familiar hammer in her left hand. Amy _fucking_ Rose.

"You bitch. How _dare_ you hurt _my_ Sonic?! You don't love him at all!" she screamed as she raised her hammer.

My hair turned into tentacles and morphed into clawed hands. They balled into fists in front of my face and generated a lavender bubble around me and Sonic. Amy swung and her hammer harmlessly bounced off, hitting her face.

"Believe me, I _do_ love him. Eggman told Sonic to fight him and Sonic won with the injuries you see now."

"No! You lie! They're all lies!" she screamed.

My right tentacle hand thing balled up into a fist and went back and glowed neon purple while my left was extended. Amy charged at me but was kept at bay by my left "hand". My "fist" enlarged and I released a Comet Punch which sent Amy flying face first into a wall.

"Shut up! I would never hurt him!" I shouted as my real left hand glowed lime green.

Sonic was enveloped by a lime green aura, his injuries were fully healed, and he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly got up and weakly groaned. Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly, but Sonic was too weak to fend her off. My right tentacle flicked Amy away and she hit a lamppost with a _crack,_ a _thud, _and a _ding_. I hugged Sonic and Amy growled and Sonic and I warped away to Shamar.

"Let's hope she doesn't find us." I muttered.

"Agreed."

Sonic's stomach started rumbling and I gave him my half eaten burrito. He started to slowly eat it, but in a few seconds, it was all gone. He looked at the moon and then at me.

"Do you want my to?" I asked cautiously.

"Go ahead. I want to race you. I've been through here a lot."

"But I'll lay out the same baddies you've beaten so it'll be fair…Or not." I added with a giggle.

We warped to a medium sized rectangular area. There were potted plants left and right, a few water barrels, two rectangular pools of water to the left and right a few feet away, and the exit was to the left. I touched Sonic's chest as my hand glowed lavander and Sonic slowly turned into his beastly but handsome Werehog form. A Fire Master spawned in front of Sonic, a purple energy field blocked the exit, and Sonic quickly grabbed a barrel and threw it at him, dousing the flames cloaking his body. He fell to the ground and Sonic ran at him on all fours and repeatedly slashed at him doing his Triple Wild Claw attack, albeit hesitantly.

"It's okay, Sonic. They go back into me." I reassured him.

He nodded and as the Fire Master disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, two more Fire Masters and two Red Frights appeared. He used the same method to defeat the two flaming wizards and he used his Egg Scrambler attack to defeat the two Red Frights. As he was attacking my minions, I used the Double Kick Combo and guarded to phase through the wall.

The field went down and as soon as he entered the next room, three Deep Nightmares, two Fire Master, and three Red Frights spawned in the area. Sonic shook his head and shortly beat up said baddies as I phased through the wall again. I was on the other side of the purple energy field and Sonic used the Spinning Needle attack to drill through two Red Frights, two Dark Frights, and a Fire Master, but his fur was on fire and Sonic was flailing his arms around in distress. I giggled as I continued on.

Sonic quickly jumped into the water and I was already in an area with a door that required four stones to open. Sonic followed me using the same method I used. Jumping on a barrel, grabbed a pole and swung onto a Dark Bat Sniper. I didn't bother summoning two Killer Bees and another Fire Master and just rand to the door and started to use the same method to phase through walls. As I was about to phase the the door, Sonic grabbed my butt!. I yelped and he was phased along with me.

"You have to teach me that. That's not fair." he grumbled.

"Who said I wasn't going to cheat?" I asked.

"Touche…Hey! Wait!" he called out while running after me.

From two separate pools of water, a Dark Eel popped out, a Fire Master and two Cure Masters spawned. I phased through the walls, going around the force field, and hopped on a rock.

"Oh come on!" Sonic yelled in exasperation.

I giggled as I guarded and did the Tricky Tornado Uppercut, and I was halfway into doing the Crescent Moon Strike, but I stopped and slowly fell with a neon purple aura surrounding me. I regained balance, grabbed onto a pole, launched myself upward, and landed on the ground.

"Looks like I win, Blue!" I shouted in triumph as my tentacle hands turned back into hair.

I snapped my fingers and the enemies that Sonic didn't beat disappeared and went into me as a streak of neon purple light. I hopped down next to him and pet him.

"Well that was fun! We should do this again sometime!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl!" he muttered.

"I'm not just a "girl". I'm a goddess! Ruler of the night!" I said indignantly.

"Better swallow my pride and accept defeat." he grumbled.

"Hey. I know what'll cheer you up."

"I don''t think I'm in the mood."

"Are you sure?" I asked mischievously.

"No, I'm no- Ohh..That feels good." he growled in pleasure.

I slowly rubbed his tummy and Sonic lied down on the ground with his tail rapidly wagging. I rubbed faster and his leg started to shake spastically in pleasure. I stopped rubbing and he whined like a puppy desperate to pee.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"It's getting late. We should go back to my house.." I mumbled.

I warped back to the castle and went to my room. I got into bed and Sonic followed suited. I turned off the lights and snuggled Sonic's chest. His fur was so fluffy and soft, it could be made into a pillow! I nuzzled Sonic and rubbed his chest. He licked my cheek and curled up around me.

"Good night, Dark Gaia." he whispered.

I didn't answer as I was already asleep. He chuckled, kissed my cheek, lightly hugged me, and fell asleep as well.

**A/N: As you can see from the new title, I'm starting to use the poetic yet highly cliched X Rose. The X being a certain adjective to describe a Amy pairing, like Sun-Kissed Rose (Light Gaia/Chip x Amy), Burning Rose (Blaze, Ifrit, or Iblis x Amy **_**or**_** Sir Percival x The Lady of the Lake), and, the most commonly used, Dark Rose/Rose in the Dark/Black Rose or Withered/ing Rose (Shadow or Mephiles x Amy…Sometimes Mephiles x Amy is called Crystalline Rose or Crystal Rose, but that's beside the point.)….I sure dragged this on, didn't I? Damn Kool-Aid!**


	19. It Begins

**A/N: I really didn't want to update this late. I was planning to update six days ago to celebrate Sonic's 22nd birthday, but I just **_**had**_** to have complications, so…Yeah…Six days late. It just doesn't feel right.**

Dark Gaia's PoV

I woke up in an empty bed. I called out for Sonic, but I got no answer. I could hear lapping noises from the bathroom. I got out of bed and sleepily walked over to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open.

"Sonic?" I tiredly called out before releasing a yawn.

"Gah! Th-This isn't what it looks like!" he shouted.

He was still in his Werehog form and he had his clawed hands on the toilet seat.

"Oh God…Were you drinking out of the toilet?!" I shouted repressing a giggle.

"Umm…No…? Yes…" he added shamefully after a brief pause.

His ears flopped down and I pet him.

"Looks like your Werehog form is bringing out the cute little puppy side it has." I squealed.

As if to confirm this, Sonic started scratching himself like a dog. A few dead fleas came out and he started wagging his tail.

"Arf! D-Did I really just do that?" he added in embarrassment.

"Aww. Who's my cute widdle puppy? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I gushed.

Sonic growled in annoyance and he started glowing a fierce lavender.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

His quills got longer, almost looking like hair. He started getting feminine curves in all the right places, started growing rather large breasts, and his claws shrunk a little. His shoes turned into high heels, and with that, he stopped glowing. Sonic screamed and covered him - I mean - _her _self up and started whimpering.

"I don't like this. Change me back!" she yelped.

"I actually kinda like it." I commented.

She backed away as I got closer with my arms outstretched to squeeze her boobs.

"Dark, don't do it!" she whimpered.

"It doesn't hurt. I squeeze mine al the time!"

"But mine are new!" she whined.

"True…"

"I wonder what could have caused this." Sonic wondered.

"Well since I'm a girl, it could be the energy I pumped in you." I mused.

"So does that mean you…?"

"Yup. I have to take it out the same way." I finished.

"C-Can't you just take away my Werehog form?" she asked nervously.

"The energy would still be in you. Sorry, Blue. Bend over."

"Gently please." she whimpered.

She got on all fours and my hair turned into tentacles. I slowly slid them into her butt and pussy and started wiggling them around. She moaned softly and my tentacles started pulsating and throbbing, slowly sucking away the energy I pumped into him…Or her. Sonic slowly turned back to normal and I pulled out my tentacles.

"How was it being a girl for a few minutes?" I asked.

"It was kinda weird." he answered.

"….So how'd the toilet taste?" I asked while giggling.

"Like licorice …We will never speak of that again." Sonic growled.

I giggled and pet him on the head. I heard the door to my room open and I heard the familiar flapping of Light Gaia's wings.

"Hey, sis! Are you in here?" he called.

"In the bathroom!" I answered.

He flew in and closed the door. He looked at us with a worried expression on his face and locked the door.

"Sonic, I've been wondering…" Light Gaia began.

"…Go on." Sonic urged.

"I've been wondering if you would like to marry my sister." he finished.

"Chip - I mean - Light Gaia -"

"Just call me Chip. It's grown on me." Light Gaia interrupted.

"…Chip, are you sure you want me to marry Dark Gaia?" Sonic cross-examined .

"Well of course. You two deserve marriage." Light Gaia muttered.

"Wow…I don't even have a ring yet!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Ah but there's a catch."

"Oh no. Light Gaia please, I don't he can -"

"Sis, he beat you, Ifrit, Chaos, Nazo, and Solaris, so what makes you think he can't beat the rest of us?" Light Gaia snapped.

"…You have a point, but still. He'd get slaughtered by Scythe, Ultima, and Mom! Granted, they know what they're doing, but they're not going to make this as easy as breathing!" I exclaimed.

"I know that!" Light Gaia yelped.

"Uhh. Guys, can you fill me in on what your saying? I'm kinda lost." Sonic urged.

"In order for you to marry me, you have to beat everyone in this castle! In other words, you're gonna be a god!" I explained.

"Wh-What?! But what about my friends? Won't I outlive them?" Sonic queried in an incredibly scared tone.

"Except for me, Tails, and Shadow." Light Gaia mumbled.

"You're not helping!" I shouted as I smacked him upside the head.

"Whoa! Wait! Hold on a second! Tails is immortal?!" Sonic yapped.

"Umm..Yeah. He married my sister and had Miley." Light Gaia said nonchalantly.

"…Why did I not realize this sooner?!" Sonic yelled..

"You may be fast on your feet but your brain needs some catching up to do. Eighteen years worth of it." I giggled.

"…So now what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"Well you could fight me, if you want." Light Gaia grumbled.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Nah. It's fine. I'm been fighting my sis for God knows how many years! Im sure I can take you on." Light Gaia said calmly as he warped us to a white circular arena with several marble pillars surrounding it.

"Well…Okay, I guess. So when do we - BWOASHIT!" Sonic shouted as he dodged a ball of light.

Five pillars of light surrounded Light Gaia and he pushed them towards Sonic. He dodged it with ease and Light Gaia started firing a barrage of light balls, beams, discs, and put a green barrier around him as he started flying at light speed.

"Sonic, try to penetrate his defenses! He's a glass cannon! He's easy to take down!" I called out cheering him on.

"So then why do I keep beating you? Heh. That's not the only thing he'll be penetrating." Light Gaia called back.

"F…Oh fuck you." I grunted out as a small blush creeped up my cheeks.

All Sonic could do was dodge and make the occasional Homing Attack to Light Gaia's shield which seemed to not take any damage.

"Grrr. How tough it that barrier?" Sonic growled.

Light Gaia said nothing and charged at Sonic with his leg outstretched while lowering his shield in the process. He kept kicking at Sonic at light speeds until Sonic figured out his kicking pattern. With a barely well timed swipe, Sonic grabbed Light Gaia's leg and shook him about.

"Nyaa! Lemme go! You're gonna give me a concussion!" Light Gaia whined.

Sonic kept shaking him and Light Gaia felt the urge to vomit.

"Sonic, please stop! I surrender! I have to go to the bathroom!" Light Gaia whimpered.

With a chuckle, Sonic stopped and let go of Light Gaia. He dusted himself off and warped us back to my bathroom where he promptly threw up in the toilet and flushed it thereafter. I could have sworn that I heard Chaos screaming. Light Gaia left the room, probably to tell Mom the news, and Sonc and I left the bathroom.

"Your brother's no pushover. No wonder he keeps beating you." Sonic commented.

"Don't ever bring that up again." I growled as I lightly punched Sonic in the arm.

Sonic nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"So is your baby brother that powerful?" Sonic asked.

"Believe me, Ultima's much stronger than us…Not as strong as our grandfather, but still pretty damn strong."

"Huh..So…What _is_ he the god of?" he inquired.

"…We don't like talking about that." I groused..

"Ah…So who's next for me to fight?" he asked for a third time.

"I think it's Yin and Yang, but I'm not sure…We should get something to eat. I'm starving." I murmured

"Agreed."

**A/N: My brain has failed to find synonyms! Damn you, Thesaurus. com! *shakes fist dramatically***


End file.
